A Famous Secret
by zombiebounce
Summary: Bella has been lying to the Cullens, she's really a famous singer named Izzy, and she not exactly human. Full summery inside
1. a secret that is no longer secret

**HI EVERYBODY, THIS IS MY FIRST TWILIGHT FANFICTION! SO HERE'S THE SUMMERY**

**_BELLA'S BEEN LYING TO THE CULLENS ABOUT WHO SHE IS. SHE IS REALLY IZZY, THE FAMOUS SINGER. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THE PRESS COMES AND REVIELS HER SECRET, WHAT WILL THE CULLENS THINK?_**

**_ALSO TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION, THIS IS AFTER ECLISPE, BUT ALL OF THE CULLENS ARE STILL IN SCHOOL._**

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, BECAUSE IF I DID, THEN I WOULD BE PLAYING BELLA, AND ROBERT WOULD DEFINATLY _NOT_ BE PLAYING EDWARD.**

**R&R PLEASE!**

**_Bella's POV:_**

The Cullens were out hunting for the weekend and would be back on tomorrow. I was sitting in my room thinking about how I've been lying to them ever since I met the. As you may be wondering, what was I keeping from them? And, why was I keeping it from them?

Well, the first one is easy to answere, I'm a famous singer, that goes by the name of Izzy. As a matter of fact there's only a few things diffrent then me and Izzy. Izzy is more outgoing, and isnt afraid to speak her mind, she also isn't clumsy at all. But she's still me, Isabella Marie Swan. She's just another side of me. Kind of like that kid's TV show, Hannah Montannah. Only Hannah/Miley wears a wig, whereas I have my natural hair color for both Bella and Izzy.

There never used to be a Bella, it was always Izzy, but then Renne married Phil and I wanted them to have some time together without all the burdens of having a famous singer as a daughter. So, I created Bella and moved to Forks. I'm just really shocked that noone has found out I'm actually Izzy.

Only two of my closest friends(plus Renne, Phil, and Charlie) know about my secret. I guess cutting down on all the desingner clothes and makeup, really can make a person look diffrent. Anyhoo, back to my freinds, their names are Lily Smiles, and Rachel Meyer. Lily is a model, and Rachel is an actress. The press always called us the dymatic trio, and said that together we would climb to the top of the entertainment pyrimid. Wich we did, but the we had to stop because I was moving.

And as for your second questin, why I never told them. Well, its becasue I'm scared they will treat me diffrent once they find out. But I guess everyone will find out tomorrow in school, because the press found out were I'm going to school, and will be there there tomorrow. But on the bright side, at least I get to see Rachel and Lily again, I just wonder how the Cullen's are going to react to me being famous. Oh, and did I mention I am a witch, I didn't, oops.

**HOPE YOU LIKED, PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**LUV YA 33**

**-GINNYLOOKALIKE42!**


	2. witches day

**HELLO EVERYBODY! ITS ME!! YES I DECIDED TO UPDATE AGAIN, BUT I HAVE SOMETHING VERY IMPORTANT TO SAY I CHANGE SOMETHINGS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, SO IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THOSE CHANGES, OR ELSE YOU WILL BE TOTALLY LOST IN THIS CHAPTER, SO ANYHOO, ONWARD WIOTH THE STORY**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, CAUSE IF I DID EDWARD WOULD BE IN LOVE WITH ME AND NOT BELLA!**

Ok, so I guess I should pick up were I left of at. Well, I'm a witch. It's that simple in a way. Yes, there are some things about being a witch that may confuse you, but I'm going to explain them, so dont worry.

You first get your powers on your 13 birthday. On that day, you gain your powers, and are sorted into a group. You will be in this group until your full powers come in, and you become immortal. Your full powers come in when your 18 on Witches Day.

You with me so far?

Good, now, Witches Day is the day when the first witch ever gained her powers. Before it was only wizards. Anyway, before a witch would gain there full powers, there blood would be increased. Now, I know this sounds wierd but stay with me. That's why I blush so mutch and my blood sings to Edward. But after today it will no longer even smell like anything to him.

Anyway, since the Cullens were away hunting last night and will be coming strait to school from hunting, it means i get to dress myself!! And I finally get to dress like how I did back at home! I decided on wearing yellow skinny jeans, a white shirt that had black stripes going into the center with a little anime character in the center**(A/N PIC ON PROFILE)**.

After getting dressed I got in my truck and drove to school.

* * *

Once I got to the school, it was totally different, there was a stage in the parking lot, press all over the place, and the other band mebers. Oh, sorry forgot to tell you, I'm also the lead singer(sometimes I also play gutair) for the also world famous Negative Zero. I guess I just thought it would count if I said I was a famous singer, which I am, cause I also have a solo record.

Anyway, Lily, Rachel, Matt(bass), Tom(Drums), Josh(lead gutair), and Dan(rythm gutair) all were standing by the stage getting there pictures taken.

Everyone from school knew that today some famous celebs were coming and they all knew that one of the kids from school was really famous, they just didn't know who.

**(A/N: THE CULLENS DONT KNOW THIS BECAUSE ONE THEY WERE OUT HUNTING WHEN THE ANNONCMENT WAS MADE, AND THEY NEVER LISTEN TO THE RADIO.)**

I parked my truck and looked over and saw the Cullens all staring shocked at the press. Thankfully since all of the guys were witches and wizards Edward couldn't read there minds, or else my cover would be blown before the press could even take one picture of me!

I took a deep breath and opened my car door, only to be meet by cameras flashing all in my face.

* * *

**THERE YOU GO, YEAH I KNOW ITS KINDA A CLIFFE, BUT IM GOING AND WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT NOW, IT WILL EITHER BE UP LATER OR TOMORROW!**

**LUV YA 33**

**AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YES I AM BACK!! I DONT REALLY HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY, WICH IS SHOCKING DUE TO THE FACT THAT I LOVE TO TALK, BUT I FELT LIKE BEING NICE AND DECIDED TO UPDATE.**

**ANYWAY I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, CAUSE IF I DID, DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD BE ON FANFICTION? NO I WOULD BE LIVING IN LA WITH EDWARD!**

It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the flashing as i made my way over to my friends, ignoring all the questions the press were asking me.

"OMG, Izzy!! We've missed you sooo much!!" screamed Lily, who gave me a huge hug that would easly have killed any human.

"I've missed you guys too, but could you please call me Bella, I like it better than Izzy." I told them.

The Cullens walked over and looked shocked. I dont know if it was from the fact that our blood didn't smell like anything anymore, the fact that I was a famous singer, or both. I'm leaning toward the third one.

"Bella, how come you and your friends blood doesn't smell, and why does everyone keep think 'OMG, IZZY IS HERE!!"?" asked Edward.

"Silly vampire, thats easy, were all wizards and witches. And Bells here is a famous singer/band leader of Negative Zero. Plus, she has acted in a few musicals," answered Rachel, she has trouble keeping secrets. Thats another reason I'm so shocked that it took the press this long to figure out my secret.

The Cullen's all looked at me, even more shocked then before. "Is that true?" asked Alice. I nodded.

"Why didn't you tell us? DId you not trust us?" asked Edward. There expressions changed from shocked to hurt.

"No, it's not that I just didn't know if you would treat me diffrentl cause I was famous and a witch." I answered sinceraly**(SP?)**. They all nodded understanding.

"Wait, but isn't today witches day? That means that you are now immortal, so why did you ask Edward to change you, if your already going to live forever?"asked Alice.

I opened my mouth to answere when my manager came over to us. "Izzy, how great it is to see you again. Now get ready, I promised the press and your school a performance. You'll be performing one song from your solo CD, and another with your band. Got it?" she said.

I sighed, I never did like her. "Fine Lexi, but please call me Bella and tell everyone else to call me that also. I no longer like the name Izzy."

"Whatever, I could care less what people call you, as long as you get your butt up there and sing." she said, and then left to go talk to the press about how much she missed me, yeah right.

"I'll explain everything to you guys later, witches honor," I said to the Cullen. "Guys, go set up, I'm going to tell the d.j. what music to play for my solo song."

"Good morning laidies and gentelmen, I give you formally known as Izzy, Bella!!" said my manager into the mic to the croud. They all started screaming. I walked out on stage and they screamed even louder. I looked out and saw that everyone from Forks was here, plus all my fans.

"Hey, everyone! I'm back!" I yelled into the mic, as everyone cheered. "Ok, so I'm going to sing one of my songs from my solo record, 'I 2 the Z-Z-Y'. then the guys will come out and we will perform a song from our newest album, '5 in the Morning'. **(A/N: I CAME UP WITH THESE CAUSE HER NAME WAS IZZY AND NEGATIVE ZERO HAS 5 BAND MEBERS AND I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE CREATIVE, BUT KNOWING ME ITS PROBLY NOT!)** You ok with that?"

They cheered even more so I took it as a yes."Ok, I take that as a yes. So here is "Disturbia""

I stated singing and dancing like I do for all my concerts and music videos. **(SONG ON PROFILE)**

"What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
I'm a light on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse  
I'm trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your green lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia"

They all stared cheering some more, and all of the kids from school plus the Cullens were shocked that I could be that graceful and sing like that. I laughed at the thought. I guickly and quietly did a spell that could let me read there minds.

_OMG, I knew that no one could ever be that clumsy, and wow she really can dance and sing!_-Alice. Well she was just as hyper as ever, if not more.

_Who knew my Bella could be so gracefull and a witch? But why would she hide it from me, I would love her no matter what she was_-Edward. Oh, man. Now I feel even worst about not telling them.

_Yeah, little sis! You can rock!_-Emmet. I just had to laugh at that.

_Mabye, she's not as bad as I thought she was, I guess I should apoloagize to her_-Rosalie. Wow, I was not expecting that.

_She really is a good singer, and now that I no longer have to worry about the bloodlust I can finally show her that I truly do think of her as a little sister_.-Jasper.

I undid the spell not wanting to invade there privacy anymore. The guys then walked out and took there spots on stage. "Ok, now its our turn, we will be performing "Misery Business" and we want all of you to join in, You got that" said Josh as the croud started screaming again.

They started playing and I got ready. Most people say that they think that were the best band to go see, because we sound great and we interact with each other and the audience.**(SONG ALSO ON PROFILE)**

"I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top  
She's got a body like an hourglass that's tickin' like a clock  
It's a matter of time before we all run out...  
When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months, she finally set him free  
I told him I couldn't lie, he was the only one for me  
Two weeks and we'd caught on fire  
She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change  
Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's "easy if you do it right"

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feel so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good...

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

(Gutair solo)

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now  
But God does it feels so good  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good!"

The croud started cheering again, and we walked of and went to our limo with Rachel and Lily. I looked out hte window and sent a tought into there heads telling them to meet us at there house. They all looked shocked that I sent them a thought and I just smiled at them as the driver drove off.

**WHOOP THERE IT IS!**

**ANYHOO, HERE ARE THE SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER: **

**MISERY BUSINESS BY PARAMORE**

**AND DISTURBIA BY RIHANNA**

**HOPED YOU LIKED IT, AND REVIEW**

**33**

**-GINNYLOOKALIKE42**


	4. Q and A

**HEY, SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH EVERYTHING.**

**I WAS GOING TO UPDATE YESTERDAY, BUT I HAD MY FRIENDS OVER FOR A HEALT PROJECT (THE BEST AND WORSE FRIENDS) AND THEN WE ALL THREE WENT TO GO SEE HMS 3, AND TO BE HONEST I THINK IT WAS AND IS THE BEST, PLUS ZAC LOOKED EVEN MORE HOT THEN EVER!! AND I COULDNT UPDATE FRIDAY CAUSE I SPENT THE NIGHT AT A FRIENDS HOUSE.**

**ALSO, JUST IF ANY OF YOU ARE CONFUSED LILY IS DATING DAN, RACHEL IS DATING JOSH, TOM AND MATT ARE BROTHERS AND ALSO BELLA'S COUSINS, MATT IS SINGLE, AND TOM YOU WILL FIND OUT LATER(YES I DO HOPE THAT MAKES YOU ALL SITTING ON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEATS WITH SUSPENSE)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, CAUSE IF I DID BELLA WOULD BE AN UNIMPORTANT GIRL LIVING WITH HER FATHER WHILE I WAS DATING EDWARD!!!**

**BELLA'S POV:**

Finally, we were pulling up into the Cullens house. We spent most of the limo ride talking and catching up.

I got out of the car and walked over to my vampire family. I still feel really bad about lying to them, but i did it for theirs and my saftey. "Guys, I'm really sorry that I lied to you, I just wanted you all to be safe. I understand if you never want to talk to me again" I said to them.

"Bella, you know that we will never not want to talk to you, we all love you no matter what." said Edward as he came over and gave me a hug. The rest of the Cullen's nodded. I smiled at them and the rest of my wizard/witch family came up behind me.

"Umm, I think we should go inside so I can explain everything." I said, everyone agreed and we went into the house.

Once everyone was seated I stood up and said, "Okay, so I know all of you have a few questions for me, but to make it easier can we all go around ion a circle asking me questions one at a time?" they all nodded so I continued. "So, it will go Lily, Rose, Alice, Dan, Josh, Jasper, Rachel, Matt, Emmet, Tom, and then Edward. So Lily you go ahead, ask any question at all that you would like."

**(A/N: IM GOING TO RIGHT THERE NAMES THEN THERE QUESTION AND BELLAS ANSWERS INSTEAD OF LILY SAID BELLA ANSWERED AND ALL THE REAGULAR TYPING WILL BE BELLA'S THOUGHTS, JUST SO IT WILL BE EASIER TO WRITE, JUST WANTED TO TELL YOU SO YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND)**

_Lily-"How come you never told us that you had a boyfriend?"_

Only Lily would ask me that.

_Bella-"LIls, you know that I want allowed to call you guys to make sure the press isn't listening in on your telephone conections."_

That was true, but I was also nervouse of how they would react to me having a vampire boyfriend.

_Rose-"If you knew that today you would turn immortal, then why did you ask Edward to change you?"_

Of, course the exact question I was hopin I could avoid until I got to Edward.

_Bella-"Well, I wanted to know if he actually would do it. I never really did understand why he would like someone as plain as me."_

I looked over at Edward and saw a quick flash of sadness and pain cross gis face before he put up a blank emotionless mask.

_Alice-"After all this,can we go shopping for your next concert?"_

Uhh, of course Alice would find away to get a shopping trip out of this.

_Bella-"Whatever Alice, if it will shut you up."_

She started jumping up and down, making me regret ever saying that.

_Dan-"Are we still going to put out that new CD that we talked about before you left?"_

_Bella-"I'm fine with it, but you have to ask Lexi 'cause I'm going to try and avoid her for as long as possible."_

I new that that would last to long, she always ends up popping in at the worst times.

_Josh-"Are you ever going to tell Lexi about being a witch, cause she will catch us edventually."_

_Bella-"I dont trust with any of my secrets yet alone one as big as this."_

I've already told all of them that before.

_Jasper-"How come I can't feel anyone's emotions except my family and your's?"_

_Bella-"Ohh, that's easy. You see, normaly no other vampire's powers work on witches or wizards, but I decided to let your's and Alice's work on me."_

_Rachel-"Can i come shopping with you and Pixie?"_

Rachel likes to give everyone nicknames.

_Bella-"-sigh-. Fine, but you have to ask everyone if you can give them nicknames before you start calling them by that."_

She nodded and started bouncing in her seat also.

_Matt-"Are you going to make a new solo CD?"_

_Bella-"Nope, I liked singing my own songs, but it was no fun without you guys jamin out with me!"_

We all laughed at an inside joke from when we were five and would always say that one day we would jam out on stage together

_Emmett-"Can you get me an autograph of Miley Cyrus?"_

Haha, gosh he can be such a child at times.

_Bella-"Next time I see her, defently_"

He started also bouncing in his seat. What is it, National Bounce in you Seat Day?

_Tom-"Where did you meet Edward, and has he done anything to you that I should hurt him for?"_

Tom and I were always close, probly because we were like twins. And now he's in his overprotective mode.

_Bella-"Tommy, listen. Edward is the greatest guy I've ever meet, he would never do anything to hurt me. Now stop being so protective before I have to beat your butt."_

He just nodded and glared at Edward.

_Edward-"How come you couldn't trust us?"_

He said it so quietly that I almost wanted to cry, but thankfully Jasper calmed me down.

_Bella-"It's not that I couldn't trust you, I just didn't want you to start treating me differently."_

**(A/N:NOW ITS GOING TO BE NORMAL TYPING AND STUFF)**

"Why would you think that?" he asked.

"Because after our first CD everyone in our school treated us diffrently. Everyone we hated started coming up to us asking to go see a movie with them or go on a date with them. And everyone we liked acted diffrent around us, all anyone wanted was to be seen with 'Negative Zero'. It was annoying and rude." I answered him. He nodded showing that he uderstood. I was about to read his mind again but I didn't want to get caught.

"Anyway, guys do you know what day it is?" asked Matt with a huge grin on his face.

"Umm, Friday." answered Emmet really confused. Relization crossed my face and the rest of my friends.

"KARAOKE NIGHT!!!!" we all yelled at the same time.

Emmett and Alice looked exited, but Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward all looked scared.

**HELLO, I KNOW THAT I STARTED WRITING THIS SUNDAY OCTOBER 25 ANS ITS NOW STURDAY NOVEMBER 1ST, BUT IVE BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOL, I HAD TO EDIT THAT HEALTH VIDEO 3 TIMES!!!!! SO IM REALLY SORR.**

**ANYHOO, PLEASE REVIEW AND HAPPY HALOWEEN!!!!!!**


	5. karaoke part 1

**SO, IM BACK!! I HOPE TO GET THE REST OF THE KARAOKE CHAPTERS UP FAST AND DUE TO THE FACT THAT IT WOULD TAKE ALOT OF CHAPTERS TO HAVE EVERYONE SING A SONG IM ONLY GOIONG TO HAVE BELLA, TOM, ALICE, EMMETT, MATT, AND JOSH SING.**

**ALSO, A FEW PEOPLE HAVE MENTIONED ABOUT MY HOW I ALWAYS TYPE NO INSTEAD KNOW I WOULD JUST LIKE TO APPOLAGIZE CAUSE I HAVE A HABBIT OF TYPING IT LIKE THAT DUE TO ALWAYS TALKING ON AIM LIKE THAT AND I DONT HAVE A BETA SOOO I JUST HOPE THAT I CATCH ALL MY MISTAKES, SO IF YOU SEE ANY TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND THEN IF IM NOT FEELING LAZY ILL FIX THEM BUT IF I AM(WICH I NORMALLY AM) THEN I WILL APOLAGIZE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR THEM.**

**I'VE ALSO BEEN DEBATING ON WIETHER BRING THE WEREWOLVES INTO THIS, I DONT WANT TO GIVE TO MUCH AWAY FOR IF I DO, BUT IF YOU WANT ME TO JUST GO AHEAD AND TELL ME. BUT ALSO DON FORGET IT WILL STAY E/B NO MATTER WHAT!**

**ANYWHO ON WITH THE STORY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILGHT, BUT I DO OWN A TWILIGHT SHIRT FROM HOT TOPIC AND THE TWILIGHT SOUNDTRACK FROM iTUNES.**

**BELLA'S POV:**

"Umm, do we all have to sing?" asked Edward.

I did want everyone to sing, but the rules of Karaoke night were only people who want to sing have to."No. The rules of Karaoke night are that you only have to sing if you want to, and you cant sing any song that is a sung by you. Swho wants to play?"

Emmett, Alice, Tom, Josh, Matt all decided that wew ill sing.

"Ok, so to make it more interesting we have to pick a parter and that other person gets to choose your song and you choose their song." said Matt.

I ran over to Tom, grabbed his hand and yelled, "I CALL TOM!!" He just lauphed at me.

Alice did the same to Emmet. Josh and Matt looked at each other and groaned.

"Okay, Bella your first," said Lily.

"Tommy what song do you choose for the wonderful me?" I asked while striking a pose at the end.

"I choose "California" by Metro Station" he said. YES!!!! I love that song and i rock at it!!!!

**(A/N SONG ON PROFILE AND IF YOU HAVE NEVER HEARD IT I SUGGEST YOU GO LISTEN TO IT, IT ROCKS!)**

Jasper, who was in charge of playing the music, took my CD and put it in the CD player. I started dancing to the music and the began singing.

**_If I strum chords  
Would you sing a song with me?  
If I leave town  
Would you leave along with me?_**

**_And we could fly away  
To outer space  
Or we could find a way  
To leave this place_**

**_We don't need a map  
And you can throw your phone away  
We don't wanna hear  
The things we know they're gonna say_**

**_You don't trust yourself  
But girl trust me  
Don't look in the mirror  
The past you don't wanna see_**

**_What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night, we can make it by the morning  
And, no one has to know if we decide to go, oh  
What do you say we leave for California?_**

**_If we leave our friends  
Then we could be together  
We could leave this town  
If only for the weather_**

**_I could drive  
And you could sleep  
While the radio collides  
To the sound of our heartbeats_**

**_What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night, we can make it by the morning  
And, no one has to know if we decide to go, oh  
What do you say we leave for California?_**

**_Hypnotized, by the carbon monoxide  
Would turning back, be a good idea?  
Cigarette after cigarette  
Cannot help to calm your fear_**

**_But, I'm still driving  
Just keep sleeping  
We'll keep moving  
But I'm not leaving  
No, I'm not leaving_**

**_What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night, we can make it by the morning  
And, no one has to know if we decide to go, oh  
What do you say we leave for California?_**

**_What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night, we can make it by the morning  
And, no one has to know if we decide to go, oh  
What do you say we leave for California?_**

**_What do you say we leave for California?  
If we drive all night, we can make it by the morning  
And, no one has to know if we decide to go, oh  
What do you say we leave for California?_**

After I was done singing I went and sat inbetween Edward and Rachel. I hugged both of them then looked at Tom.

"Well Tommy, lets see if you can beat that?" I said to him with a smile that most likely looked very evil. I'm geussing that it did cause all the Cullen's took a step back from me and Edward moved further down the coach.

"Bring it" he said no scared at all.

"Well, I was planning on picking a horrible song for, but since you choose a good song for me I will return the favor and pick," I paused for a dramatic effect. ""Here In Your Arms" by Hellogoodbye."

I chose the song, cause I knew it was one of his favorites.

"Fine" he said and then went up to the stage. I gave Jasper my CD.

While we waited for Jasper to press play and while Tom looked over the lyrics one more time, Edward leaned over and wispered into my ear, "Were did you get all of these CD's? And how come you never showed them to me?"

I laughed and wispered back, "I either bought them, got them for birthdays, or the band/singer gave them to me in exchange for one of mine. I also never felt the need to show them to you, and why are we wispering when we know that everyone can hear use with there super-duper hearing?" Everyone laughed when I said that.

Tom looked over at Jasper and nodded saying that he was ready for the music to start.

**(AN: OK, NOW WHO CAN GUESS WHERE YOU CAN FIND THIS SONG? YEAH, YOU ALL GEUSSED RIGHT MY PROFILE!!)**

_**I like  
Where we are  
When we drive  
In your car.  
I like where we are  
Here.**_

_**Cause our lips.  
Can touch.  
And our cheeks.  
Can brush.  
Our lips.  
Can touch.  
Here.**_

_**When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms.**_

_**I like.  
Where you sleep.  
When you sleep.  
Next to me.  
I like.  
Where you sleep.  
Here.**_

_**Our lips  
Can touch.  
Our cheeks  
Can brush.  
Our lips  
Can touch.  
Here.**_

_**When you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you quite terribly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms.**_

_**Our lips  
Can touch.  
Our lips  
Can touch.  
Here.**_

_**You are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I missed you quite suddenly."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms.**_

_**Well you are the one, the one that lies close to me.  
Whispers "Hello, I've missed you, I miss you."  
I fell in love, in love with you suddenly.  
Now there's no place else I could be, but here in your arms.**_

_**Here in your arms  
Here in your arms**_

Since, I've been gone I forgotten how good the guys sing.

All of a sudden Alice jumped up and yelled,"US NEXT!!"

**YEAH I UPDATED!! OK SO TELL ME IF YOU LIKED THE SONG CHOICES I TRY TO GET DIFFRENT TYPES OF SONGS SO THAT IT WILL INTREST ALL OF MY READERS AND JUST A CEARTIN GROUP**

**ANYWAY IF YOU WANT A LIST OF ALL THE SONGS IM GOING TO BE USING FOR THE KARAOKE THE ASK IN YOUR REVIW AND ILL TELL YOU BUT IF YOU JUST WANT IT TO BE A SUPRISE THEN DONT SAY ANYTHING!**

**HAHA, KK NOW GO REVIEW ITS THE NEW LITTLE GREEN THING RIGHT HERE**

**V(OR SOMEWERE NEAR HERE)**


	6. karaoke part 2

**HELLO, I KNOW WHAT YOUR ALL SHOCKED BECAUSE I ACTUALLY UPDATED ON THE WEEKDAY!!!! YEAH!!!! WELL TOMORROW IS THURSDAY AND IM GOING TO THE TWILIGHT PERMIER AT MIDNIGHT AND IM GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE BEFORE I GO TO MAKE SURE THAT I STAY AWAKE, AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE FRIDAY BUT I MIGHT BE TO TIRED FROM THE MOVIE AND I HAVE 3 TESTS I HAVE TO TAKE AND IM REALLY NOT LOOKING FORWARD TO THEM**

**ANYWHO, THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS CRYSTAL SHE JUST GOT A FANFICTION ACCOUNT AND SHE WAS MAD AT ME FOR NOT HAVING MORE UPDATES, LOL, ANYWHO REMBER DONT BE A MORON BY OUR BORON!!(INSIDE JOKE)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN A TICKET TO GO SEE IT AT MIDNIGHT! YEAH!!!**

**ONWARD WITH THE STORY**

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Okay. Pixie, Muscles. Wich one of you is going to go first?" asked Rachel. I sighed. No matter how many times I told her not to call me people a nickname till she gets permission she never listens. I guess it doesn't matter now 'cause Emmett had a huge grin on his face when she said that.

"Emmett is, I already have his song picked out and I think he'll like it." answered Alice.

"Well what is it?" asked a very excited Emmett.

Alice smiled and said, "Hot N Cold by: Izzy. Or as we know her Bella." **(A/N: I GOT THE IDEA TO DO THIS SONG FROM chicken wing jasper is hot, BUT I WAS PLANNING ON HAVING IT BE ON BELLA'S CD SO I PUT THEM TOGETHER)**

I lauphed at told Emmett, "You'll never be able to beat me. That is my song, litterally." He looked nervous of rthe first time I have ever known him. I walked over to Jasper and gave him my CD.

Emmett went up to the mic and grabbed it.

**(ON MY PROFILE, OF COURSE)**

Y_**ou change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch ( CHICK)  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak  
Crypticly  
I should know  
That you're no good for me**_

_**{CHORUS}  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up AND you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You don't really want to say no  
But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down  
( CHORUS)  
We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh bout nothing  
Now your plain boring  
I should know that  
You're not gonna change  
(CHORUS)  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up AND you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You don't really want to say no  
But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down  
(CHORUS)**_

_**Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride**_

_**You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes**_

_**{CHORUS}  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up AND you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You don't really want to say no  
But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up AND you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You don't really want to say no  
But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down  
Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up AND you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You don't really want to say no  
But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up and you're down  
(CHORUS)**_

I was laughing so hard that my sides were hurting. It was so funny to watch him sing and dance. "No offense Em, but I think Bells is better then you." said Rosalie. Everyone agreed with her.

I was shocked that Rosalie of all people would say that. I mean, I knew that she was going to forgive me and no longer hate me, but it still came as a suprise.

Emmet pouted and went to go sit down next to a very excited Alice.

"WHat'smysongwhatsmysongwhatsmysong?"**(what's my song what's my song what's my song)** she said so fast that if it wasn't past witch's day I would have never understood any of it.

Emmett thought for a second then said, "Cupid's Chokehold by: Gym Class Hero's." Alice groand and I whent over to Jasper and gave him my CD.

Alice grabbed the mic and began to sing.

_**Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da  
Ba ba da da**_

_**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**_

_**It's been some time since we last spoke  
This is gonna sound like a bad joke  
But momma I fell in love again  
It's safe to say I have a new girlfriend**_

_**And I know it sounds so old  
But cupid got me in a chokehold  
And I'm afraid I might give in  
Towels on the mat my white flag is wavin'**_

_**I mean she even cooks me pancakes  
And Alka Seltzer when my tummy aches  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is**_

_**We even got a secret handshake  
And she loves the music that my band makes  
I know I'm young but if I had to choose her or the sun  
I'd be one nocturnal son of a gun**_

_**(ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**_

_**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**_

_**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**_

_**It's been awhile since we talked last and I'm tryin' hard not to talk fast  
But dad I'm finally thinkin' I may have found the one  
Type of girl that will make you way proud of your son**_

_**And I know you heard the last song about the girls that didn't last long  
But I promise this is on a whole new plane  
I can tell by the way she says my name (ba ba da da)**_

_**I love it when she calls my phone  
She even got her very own ringtone  
If that ain't love then I don't know what love is (ba ba da da)**_

_**It's gonna be a long drive home but I know as soon as I arrive home  
And I open the door take off my coat and throw my bag on the floor  
She'll be back into my arms once more for sure**_

_**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**_

_**She's got a smile that would make the most senile  
Annoying old man bite his tongue  
I'm not done  
She's got eyes comparable to sunrise  
And it doesn't stop there  
Man I swear  
She's got porcelain skin of course she's a ten  
And now she's even got her own song  
But movin' on  
She's got the cutest laugh I ever heard  
And we can be on the phone for three hours  
Not sayin' one word  
And I would still cherish every moment  
And when I start to build my future she's the main component  
Call it dumb call it luck call it love or whatever you call it but  
Everywhere I go I keep her picture in my wallet like here**_

_**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**_

_**Take a look at my girlfriend  
She's the only one I got (ba ba da da)  
Not much of a girlfriend  
I never seem to get a lot (ba ba da da, ba ba da da)**_

Alice walked over and sat next to me and Tom and I hugged her.

"Looks like Matt and Josh are next and last" I said while laughing knowing this was going to be funny.

**OK SO THE SONGS WERE HOT N COLD BY KATY PERRY AND CUPID'S CHOKEHOLD BY GYM CALSS HEROES**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**AND REVIEW!!!!**

**ALSO I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT TO BRING IN THE WOLVES!**


	7. karaoke part 3

**HOLA, HAPPY THANKSGIVING LADIES AND GERMS!**

**ITS THANKSGIVING BREAK SO I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE ALOT BUT I ALSO HAVE A BUNCH OF FAMILY STUFF AND MY BORON PROJECT WITH CRYSTAL!**

**OK SO BEFORE I BEGIN LETS TALK ABOUT TWILIGHT THE MOVIE!!!! IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :o) I SAW IT TWICE AND WANT TO SEE IT AGAIN BUT MY PARENTS ARE MEAN AND DONT UNDERSTAND THE IMPORTANTS THAT IS TWILGHT AND WONT LET ME SEE IT AGAIN :'o( I ACTUALLY CRY EVERY TIME WE PASS THE THEATER**

**ANYWHO, ONWARD WITH THE STORY**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT BUT I DO OWN TWILIGHT, METRO STATION, AND PARAMORE SHIRTS FORM HOT TOPIC!!!**

* * *

**BELLA POV:**

Matt stood up and had and evil smile on his face. He walked over to Josh and said, "So, looks like its my turn to pick your song."

Josh gulped and I laughed knowing that this was going to be funny.

"O-okay" Josh studders.

"I choose, "I Can Hear the Bells" from Hairspray." Matt says. I start laghing and everone stared at me wondering what was so funny, except Josh. He just glared at me.

"Josh hates that movie" I explained to them and they joined in my laghtor.

I didn't have this CD, so Rachel gave Jasper hers.

Josh got up and glared at all of us and began to sing.

**(SONG ON PROFILE)**

_I can hear the bells  
Well, don'tcha hear them chime?  
Can't 'cha feel my heartbeat keeping perfect time?  
And all because he...  
Touched me  
He looked at me and stared, yes he  
Bumped me  
My heart was unprepared when he  
Tapped me  
And knocked me off my feet  
One little touch  
Now my life's complete 'cause when he  
Nudged me  
Love put me in a fix, yes it  
Hit me  
Just like a ton of bricks, yes my  
Heart burst  
Now i know what life's about  
One little touch  
And love's knocked me out and,  
I can hear the bells  
My head is spinning  
I can hear the bells  
Something's beginning  
Everybody says  
That a girl who looks like me  
Can't win his love  
Well, just wait and see 'cause  
I can hear the bells  
Just hear them chiming  
I can hear the bells  
My temp'rature's climbing  
I cant contain my joy  
'Cause i fin'ly found the boy  
I've been missin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells  
Round one  
He'll ask me on a date and then  
Round two  
I'll primp, but won't late because  
Round three's  
When we kiss inside his car  
Won't go all the way  
But i'll go pretty far!  
And then,  
Round four  
He'll ask me for my hand and then  
Round five  
We'll book the wedding band so by  
Round six  
Amber, much to your surprise  
This heavyweight champion  
Takes the prize and...  
I can hear the bells  
My ears are ringing  
I can hear the bells  
The bridesmaids are singing  
Everybody says  
Thet a guy who's such a gem  
Won't look my way  
Well, the laugh's on them 'cause  
I can hear the bells  
My father will smile  
I can hear the bells  
As he walks me down the aisle  
My mother starts to cry  
But i can't see 'cause Link and i  
Are french kissin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells  
I can hear the bells  
My head is reeling  
I can hear the bells  
I can't stop the pealing  
Everybody warns  
That he won't like what he'll see  
But i know that he'll look  
Inside of me yeah,  
I can hear the bells  
Today's just the start 'cause  
I can hear the bells  
And 'til death do us part  
And even when we die  
We'll look down from up above  
Remembering the night  
That we two fell in love  
We both will share a tear  
And he'll whisper as we're reminiscin'  
Listen!  
I can hear the bells  
She can hear the bells  
I can hear the bells  
She can hear the bells  
I can hear the bells  
Bum, bum, bum, bum!_

I started laughing as he came to sit down and glare at me. I glared right back and he looked down at the floor scared of me. All the Cullen's we confused at why he was afraid of me. Guess I'll have to explain later when Esme and Charlisle come home.

Josh then turmed to glare at Matt. "You're singing "Breakout" by Miley Cyrus" he said.

I laughed even more couse Matt hates that song, he likes Miley. I mean they dated for a while but he hates that song in praticular.

He walked up and began singing looking like miserable.

**(SONG IN PROFILE)**

_Every week's the same  
Stuck in school's so lame  
My parents say that I'm lazy  
Getting up at 8am's crazy  
Tired of being told, what to do  
So unfair  
So uncool  
The day's too long  
And I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring  
Cause that's the time when we're gonna (time when were gonna)_

_[Chorus 1:]  
breakout  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
Gonna break some hearts,  
We're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,  
We're gonna wake up,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
Gonna lose control,  
It feels so good, to let go oh oh_

_Hangin' out is just something we like to do  
My friends,and the mess we get into,  
These are the lessons that we choose  
Not a book full of things we'll never use  
The day's too long  
and I'm holding on  
Till I hear the bell ring  
Cause it's the time when we're gonna (time when we're gonna)_

_[Chorus 2:]  
Breakout,  
Let the party start,  
We're gonna stay out,  
gonna break some hearts,  
we're gonna dance till the dance floor falls apart,  
Uh-Oh! all over again,  
We're gonna wake up,  
Everyone we know,  
We're gonna have some fun,  
gonna lose control,  
It feels so good,to let go oh oh (go oh oh)_

_Wish it would never end  
Spendin time with my friends  
Oh with my friends_

_We're gonna Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance  
Til the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again  
We're gonna wake up  
Everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control  
It feels so good  
To let go..._

_We're gonna Breakout  
Let the party start  
We're gonna stay out  
Gonna break some hearts  
We're gonna dance  
Til the dance floor falls apart  
Uh oh, all over again  
We're gonna wake up  
Everyone we know  
We're gonna have some fun  
Gonna lose control  
It feels so good  
To let go oh oh (go oh oh)_

He also whent to take his seat and just sat there with his arms crossed.

Emmett was about to say something when Esme and Charlisle came in and said, "Who are all these people, and can't we smell their blood?"

Looks like it's time to explain, again

**OK, SO I KNOW ITS KINDA A CLIFFE BUT DO YOU LIKE?**

**ALSO I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO HAVE THE WOLVES COME IN, CAUSE THAT WAS ONE OF THE REASONS IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE.**

**IM GOING TO BEGIN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS SOON AS I POST THIS AND AM DONE WITH THE LITTLE THANKSGIVING ONE-SHOT I MIGHT WRITE**

**BUT ANYWHO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	8. elements

**OKAY SO I LIED, I PROMISED I WOULD UPDATE AND I DIDN'T SORRY.**

**ANYWHO, REVIEW AND PLESE READ MY OTHER STORY THAT I WROTE WITH MY FRIEND CRYSTAL, WE ARE CURRNETLY WORKING ON THE 4,5 AND 6 CHAPTERS FOR IT**

**SO REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**BELLA'S POV:**

I walked over to them and took their hands and walked them over to one of the couches and told them to sit down.

"Okay, now what I'm going to say will probly come as a shock to you. First off, I'm famous. I was called Izzy then, but now I perfer Bella. I started off with a country CD, then I had my pop CD wich is now a bestseller. I'm alos the lead singer of Negative Zero. These are some of my friends and band mebers Matt, Tom, Josh, and Dan. There's also my best friends Lily and Rachel, they're models and actresses." I said. Esme was about to talk when I stoped her by saying, "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to treat me any diffrently because I was famous."

Esme answered with, "Ohh, Bella. You know that we would never do that. We would treat you the same if you were famous or not."

I smiled at them and contiuned. "Secondly, I'm a witch."

Both their jaws dropped in shock. Then Charlisle composed himself and said, "I figured you we're to clumsy ot be human. So what did you do practice being clumsy and go a little overboard?"

I giggled and nodded my head.

"Wait, don't witches and wizards have elements? You know like fire, air, water, and earth?"

That caught all of the Cullens attentions beacuse I hadn't explained that part yet.

"Yes, see guys that's why when I glared at Josh he got scared. I'm the most powerful element wise."

They all looked shocked that I was the most powerful.

"Yeah, Bella is the only one who has mastered all 4 elemnts in our group. Plus she is one of the only witches ever to have been born with the element Fire." said Lily.

They all looked at me shocked.

"Yeah, I teach them all Fire, only Dan has got it so far though."

Emmett got really excited and asked, "Can you show us?" Esme scowled him but I just laughed and nodded.

We all walked outsid eand I said that we would demenstrait Fire first. Dan walked over and nodded telling me he was ready. Everyone gathered in a circle around us. I looked to the Cullens and said, "Guys, I'm going to cast a spell on you that won't allow you to move. OYu can talk and see and stuff but your legs wont be able to move. I'm doing this so you don't come running over to try and safe me, so don't worry I'm perfectly safe. Dan would never hurt me and even of he did I could easily kill him right here on the spot, okay?" Before they could even answere I cast the spell by thinking "Nomovo". Edward tried to take a step forward bu he couldn't. He looked down at his ffet and then at me. He sighed and then relaxed.

I looked back over to Dan and nodded. We both went into fighting position andblasted fire at each other. I was fast enough to duck his but he wasn't as lucky. I started laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes when I saw him with half his hair burnt off. Luckly for him he can make it grow back after a week.

Dan stormed off to go start making the re-grow potion for his hair.

I turned to the Cullen's to see them all looking anywhere between shocked, scared, and amazed. I giggled rembering that this was the first time they had seen witches and wizards element duels.

I turned back to my friends and called over Josh and Lily. I looked back to the Cullen's and said, "Ok. So these guys are the two in our group that where born with the element Water. Josh has also mastered Air and Earth. And Lily has mastered Air also."

We all three faced each other and nodded. I threw two balls of water at both of them and they both threw one at me. I put my hand up and caught them while still throughing more water at them. They must have thought that I was only going to throw the first one at them that they doged. So they were unprepared for the rest and got soaked.

They glared at me and went inside to go blow dry themselves. I laughed and told Matt and Tom to come over to me.

I looked at the still shocked Cullens and told them, "Tom and Matt were both born with the element Earth. Tom also learned Air and Water. And Matt also mastered Water."

We faced each other and nodded. I threw huge boulders at them while they threw them at me. I reached out and punch them with just enough force to send them flying back towards Matt and Tom. They also were not expecting this and got fit in the head. I laughed and said, "You guys really need to practice. I haven't used magic since I came to Forks and I can still beat you!"

They just stormed off mad because they got beat by a girl, again.

Rachel came over knowing that she was up and even though she hasn't mastered all the elements she is still one of the most powerful because she never plays fair and she will do anything to win. She and Emmett are going to be best friends.

When I turned around the Cullens were still shocked and didn't knwo what to say so I just introduced the next element.

"Okay, so as you can see Rachel is the last on left. She has the element Air, wich Dan also has but he won't come down so its just me and her, but she also has mastered Earth."

We both looked at each other and nodded, begining the battle. I started to form a wind ball to throw at her but she had already sent a huge gust of wind at me, knocking me off my feet. I flew about 3 feet back, and as I did this she used the wind to carry her over towards me. I also used the winds to push her away form me. She fell back a few feet, but I was smart enough to keep pushing wind at her so she couldn't get up. I was about to throw the wind ball that I had created at her when my phone went off.

I sighed and helped her up saying that it was a tie. I looked down at my caller ID and saw taht it said the last person I wanted to talk to. Lexi.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Izzy, you have a concert tomorrow night and then the whole band the next night. Got it? Good" she said.

I was about to answere back but it was dead. I sighed and put my phone away, nothing else I can do about it. By this time everyone else had come out and had heard the whole short conversation.

I looked over to the Cullens and undid the spell. They all fell to the ground and I must admit it was funny.

"I told you. Guys that you. Wouldn't be. Able to. Move. Why did you keep. Trying? That's why you. Fell. Once the. Spell was lifted you. Were. Still trying to. Move. So you. Fell." I said in between laughs.

They all stood up at vampire spped. Edward was by my side in a flash and was hugging me.

"Bella, don't ever do that again. You had me so worried that you would be hurt. That was stupid and dangerous of you." he said. I jumped away from him and saw the shock and pain cross his face. I didn't care started to yell at him.

"Did you not see me. I can protect myself. And you want me to stop. Stop what? Being a witch. Well to bad cause I can't and even if I could I wouldn't. You also think its dangerous. HA. That was nothing compared to some of the fights I have been in. These guys wern't trying to kill me! This was actually one of the safest duels I've ever been in." I yelled at him.

All the Cullen's looked shock at what I was telling them and for my outburst. My friends just looked sad rembering some of the fights we had been in. Edward looked really mad.

"WHAT! WHY WOULD YOU EVER THINK ABOUT GOING INTO A FIGHT!!" he yelled at me.

He had never yelled at me like that before. I know that I should be upset over that but then again I yelled at him first.

"I did it to help out my friends, to keep other people safe, and because I'M A WITCH! I like it, the adrenaline rush, knowing that you might not make it out alive but hoping that you will. It's just so amazing." **(A/N: I KNOW BELLA WOULDN'T REALLY EVER FEEL THAT WAY BUT IN THIS STORY SHE DOES)**

Emmett then suprised us all by coming up to me and resting his arm on my soulder. "Finally, someone else feels the same way as I do. Everyone here always thought that I was insane for liking to fight. Thanks for showing them that it's natural to feel that way."

I laughed and said to him, "Well Em, it's natural for witches and wizards because most of our time is normally spent fighting others. But I'm not so sure how natural it is for vampires." All of my friends nodded.

He laughed and went back over to Rosalie.

I looked at Edward and apoligized, "Edward, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have flipped. I just wanted to tell you that I can protect myself, as a matter of fact I could probly take on Emmett now and win."

Edward laughed and said, "No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you. I know that you can protect your self I just get really overprotective and I've almost lost you twice and I don't want to go through that again."

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!" Lily and Rachel squelled.

I used the levatation spell to throw them inside the house. They fell to the floor and let out a huff and walked away grumbling under thier breaths.

Edward laughed and shooked his head saying, "I don't I'll ever be able to get used to that."

I laughed also and said to him, "Well you're going to have to get used to it because you're stuck with me weither you want me or not."

He smiled down at me and said, "I will always want you."

He then leaned in and kissed me. Now that he saw what I was able to protect myself and that I wasn't a fragile human anymore he decided to break some of the boundries. I used to think that when Edward kissed me with the boundries there was nothing that could be better. Well, I was wrong. There was one think that could be better then that. And that is Edward kissing without boundries.

I sadly had to pull away because even though I am immortal I still need to breath.

He grabbed my hand and we went inside with everyone else.

Josh came running in to the living room where everyone else was and said to Dan, Rachel, Matt, Tom, and Lily that he had their schedules and had forgoten to give them to us when we got home.

"YES!! TOM WE HAVE GYM TOGETHER!!!!!!" I screamed.

We both started jumping up and down in excitment.

Matt came over to us and said, "Now you two, how many times do I have to tell you the rules for gym."

You see Matt what I guess you could say the leader of our group since he was the oldest. You would think that he would be eiser one Tom and I since we are related but you would be very wrong. He was even harder on us since I was the second in command and he likes to pick on Tom.

We both stopped jumping and said at the same time, "Don't hurt the humans. Don't do anything that would make the humans suspicious."

He sighed and nodded going to sit down on the couch.

Tom and I laughed because we had been given this speach so many times that we already had it memorized.

Emmett started laughing, "You seirusly think that Bella could hurt anyone without using all that magic stuff she showed us out side?"

All my friends nodded, looking at him like he was crazy for ever doubting that.

"You know Emmett I actually could. I could even hurt you because witches actually desend from vampire slayers. So I could easily kill you without my magic. And if you want I will fight you, not trying to kill of course." I said, hoping he would take the challange so I could show him that I'm not to be messed with.

"How will I know that you wont use your magic?" He asked not trusting me.

"I'll put in a jar and have someone else hold it."

"You can't do that." he said not believing me.

I sighed and pulled a jar out of my bookbag while the Cullen's gave me strange looks for having it in my bookbag. "For incase I ever get so mad at someone that I want to set them on fire. I just put all my magic in here. We all have to have one." I explain. They still looked confused but I ignored them.

I walked over to Rosalie and sked her to hold it for me. She nodded confused and not believing that I could actually do this. I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes and concentraited.

_POOF!!_

THe jar was filled with a sparkly red liquid. The Cullens stared at it shocked.

"Why is it red?" asked Charlisle as he looked closly at it on the table were Rose set it down in shock.

"Ohh, because my natural element is fire. So Emmett you ready for our fight."

He laughed and said, "Bring it on Sis."

**OKAY, SO IM SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE BUT ITS LONGER THEN MOST OF THE CHAPTERS AND IT DOESN'T EVEN HAVE ANY SONGS!!!**

**OK SO I WAS WONDERING IF YOU THINK THAT IT WOULD BE A GOOD IDEA TO WRITE THIS STORY AS ANOTHER STORY FROM EDWARDS POV? IT WAS JUST SOMETHING I WAS THINKING ABOUT WHILE I WAS TYPING THIS.**

**AND I STILL NEED TO KNOW IF YOU WANT THE WOLVES SO FAR THE RESULTS ARE**

**YES: 2**

**NO: 0**

**SO PLEASE PUT YOUR VOTE IN A REVIEW!**

**ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY WITH CRYSTAL CALLED RANDOM TWILIGHT, ITS SUPPER FUNNY AND I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**IM GOING TO START TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT IT MIGHT TAKE A WHILE TO FINISH**


	9. emmett vs bella

**OKAY SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I AM WRITING IT INSTEAD OF FINDING INFO FOR MY ESSAY WICH I AM WRITING ON ROBERT PATTINSON BECAUSE MY TEACHER SAID THAT I CAN NOT WRITE IT ON TWILIGHT LIKE I HAD PLANNED BECAUSE SHE HASN'T READ IT.**

**I KNOW STUPID RIGHT? I MEAN SHE SHOULD LET ME WRITE IT ON IT ANYWAY ITS NOT MY FAULT SHE HASN'T READ IT AND SHE HAS NO EXCUSE FOR NOT READING IT BECAUSE AT LEAST HALF THE SCHOOL HAS READ IT ONCE AND ITS ONE OF THE BEST BOOKS EVER, RIGHT?**

**OK SO MY RANT IS DONE, FOR NOW, SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I DONT OWN SO PLEASE DONT SUE ME!!!**

BELLA'S POV:

Emmett and I were outside getting ready for our little fight.

I looked over at the Cullens and said, "I'm going to have to castt he spell again because you might come to help Emmett once I start beating him."

Emmett only shook his head and laughed. I once again cast the spell on the Cullens.

"Why is the spell only placed on us and not your friends?" asked Jasper. My guess is that all the Cullens were wondering that and he felt their curosity and decided to ask me himself.

I answered with, "Becasue they wouln't come to help me inless there was a change that I was going to die. That's kinda one of our rules. Let everyone fight their own battles inless they are going to die, then come to their aid."

He nodded.

I looked over at Emmett and crouched down in a fighting position. He did the same.

Matt came over to us and told us the rules for this fight, "No killing. Emmett you may use vampire speed and Bella you may use your witch speed. No weapons or magic are allowed. I want as clean as a fight as you can get. Okay?" We nodded and he continued. "Start on 3. One... two... THREE!!"

Emmett lunged at me but I quikly sidestepped him. He fell to the ground but got up quickly. We both ran at each other. Although he was about five times the sixe of me he wasn't very good at stratigizing. He relied on his muscles wereas I use my brain to think of the easiest and fastest way to win. By running towards me he was hoping to crash into me and send me fly backwards, and then he was hoping to come forward and jump on me and win.

But I was smarter then that. I jumped over him and kicked him wich lead to him falling foward onto his face. He obviously wasn't expecting that and he fell forward.

He most likey doesn't know that when I'm running at half speed I'm already way faster then him. Witches speed is more fast then vampire speed.

I jumped on him before he was able to get up. I put him in a headlock and said to him, "I win. If we were aiming to kill alll I had to do now is snap off your head and then rip you apart."

He started struggling trying to break free but I held him even tighter.

He finally sighed and told me that I win. I got off of him and ran over to everyone else. I undid the spell hoping they would fall again but they didn't. Stupid vampires learning from their stupid mistakes.

They all looked at me shocked. Gosh why were they all shocked today?!?!

"Were did you learn to fight like that?" asked Jasper.

"Most of it was instincts but I was also taught by Renne and Phil." I answered.

He still looked confused so I explained, "Well you see Renne is a vampire slayer, but don't worry she just slays vampires that drink human blood. And she only kills them when they threaten anyone in the area that she and her other friends were assigned. Phil also is a wizard. They also thought everyone how to fight without magic. We had to learn our elements by ourselves."

"Why do you have to learn them on your own?" asked Rosalie.

"Because it's one of the rules that the Anderson created." I answered knowing that I would have to explain who the Andersons are.

"Who are they? I don't know that much about witches because I always they were just a rumor. no offence." said Charlisle

I laughed and said, "It's ok. Most people think that, it actually comes in handy when you fight other creature's who never even thought you exsisted. And the Andersons are our version of the Volturi, only probly twice as mean. They have wanted me to join them ever since they first saw me fight, but I always refuse."

They nodded their heads showing me that they understand.

After an hour of them and the gang getting to know each other we dicided to head out so that we could get sleep for tomorrow.

We teleported ourselves to my house. We all went up into my room and I cast a spell on my wall to create a secret hallway filled with rooms for everyone. **(A/N: I GOT THAT PART FROM THE MOVIE HALLOWEEN TOWN HIGH)**

They all went to bed while I waited for Edward to come. I of course didn't tell Tom or Matt that because they would get really protective and hurt Edward.

Once he arrived I went to sleep with him holding me and humming my lullaby.

**OKAY SO I FOUND MY INFO AND STARTED WRITING THE REPORT TODAY(I WROTE THE FIRST AN LAST NIGHT) IN CLASS**

**SO FOR OUR LITTLE POLL BETWEEN WETHER I SHOULD BRING IN THE WOLVES OR NOT THE RESULTS ARE:**

**YES: 2**

**NO: 3**

**OKAY SO NO IS WINNING, REMBER IN ORDER TO VOTE YOU MUST TELL ME IN A REVIEW**

**ALSO I NEED TO KNOW HOW MANY MORE CHAPTERS YOU WANT ME TO WRITE BEFORE I BRING IN THE FIRST SET OF BAD GUYS?!?!?!?! **

**PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE ANY CONSTRUCTIVE CRTITSMS AND I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF IT!!**


	10. first day outfits

**SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED BUT I CURRENTLY HAVE A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK FOR THIS STORY RIGHT NOW**

**SO, THIS CHAPTER IS MOSTLY JUST S FILLER THAT I AM MAKING UP AS I GO ALONG AND I HOPE THAT YOU DON'T HATE ME FOR THE LONG WAIT!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! **

**:o)**

BELLA"S POV:

I woke up to two people bouncing on my bed. I sat up to see that it was Lily and Rachel.

"Come on, sleepy head! We have school today!!" said Lily as they both raced over to my closet.

"Since when are you two ever excited for school?" I questioned them.

"Since we get to go shopping afterward, duhhh." said Rachel from my closet.

"Plus it's our first day at a new school. Why wouldn't be excited?" said Lily as she walked out of the closet and sat on the bed with me.

"I don't know. I guess I was just mainly worried about people reconizing me when I first came. Luckily, you don't have to worry about that." I told her.

She nodded and we talked about school for about 5 minutes before Rachel came out of my closet. She was carrying 3 outfits.

"Okay, so I thought it would be best if we all put our clothes in one closet, so we can share easily. So I put an exspansion charm on your closet, Bella. It now has room for all our clothes and anyother ones the we plan on buying in the future. It just keeps getting bigger as we add more clothes, but of course noone would know that until they whent inside it! OMG, I'm so excited." she sadi while bouncing up and down on her feet.

Lily and I laughed at her while looking at the oufits she had now put on my bed.

"Oh, right. The first one is mine, then yours Bella, and finally Lily's!"

**(A/N: THEY ARE ALL ON MY PROFILE AND I STRONGLY SUGGEST YOU GO SEE THEM, BECAUSE IM THE WORSE DESCRIBER SINCE I DONT KNOW WHAT THE NAMES ARE OF THE GARMENTS SINCE IM NOT INTO FASHION. SORRY!)**

The first one was a fuzzy black skirt, a black and blue striped tanktop, a black jacket thing, black awesome high-heels, a cute little blue purse, black dangagling earings, and a black guitar necklase.

The next one was a pair of green skinny jeans; a blakc shirt with a womans face on it; a pair of green shuttershades; a classic batman necklace; green earings; a green aeropostale bag, and awesome black sneakers.

The last one was a yellow babydoll dress, black and white zebra print flats, a black necklace, brown and yellow braclet things, a yellow hat with a black belt thing around it, and a black purse with a cream ribbon on it.

"Wow, Rachel. These outfits are amazing!" exclaimed Lily and I agreed with her.

We all got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast.

**OK, OS I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE SHORT**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND IM OFF TO A NEW YEARS EVE PARTY! GREAT**


	11. cullen girls outfits

**OKAY SO FOR THIS CHAPPIE IM DOING SOMETHING NEW FOR THIS STORY, IOM WRITING IN ANOTHER POV**

**YUP, THATS RIGHT, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT BELLA'S POV! **

**ANYWHO, IT IS ANOTHER FILLER SADLY**

**:o(**

**BUT I PROMISE THAT I WILL TRY AND GET THE ACTUALL STORRY UP SOON**

**OH, AND I JUST RELISED I FORGOT A DISCLAIMER LAST CHAPTER SO IN CASE YOU DO NOT KNOW BY NOW, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BUT I DID JUST DRINK ABOUT HALF A 2 LITTER BOTTLE OF COKE SO I AM KINDA HYPER.**

**KK, ON WITH THE STORY AND KUDO'S TO ANYONE WHO READ MY WHOLE RAMBLE.**

ALICE'S POV:

Jasper had just left the room to go play video games with Edward and Emmett while Rosalie and I got ready for school today.

I was looking through my closet for a good outfit because we were going to be hanging out with famous people so there was a change we will end up in a magazine or something.

OMG, people all over the world might see me. I have to have the best outfit ever imagened.

After about 20 minutes of looking I finally found the perfect outfit.

**(OUTFIT ON PROFILE, SORRY AGAIN FOR THE BAD DESCRIPTION)**

It was a bute puffy yellow shirt, a brown and yellow plaid skirt, brown boots, a snowflace necklase, diamond square dangaling earings( wich Jasper gave me!), a black and yellow braclet, a yellow and blakc fathered hairband, and a brown Chanel bag.

I smiled ot myself as I got a vison of myself in it.

Not to brag but I look amazing!

I put the clothes on and ran down stair to watch the guys play.

ROSALIE'S POV:

I sat in my closet wondering what I should wear today. I had to look perfect. Not that it mattered what I wore, I looked great in everything.

I sighed and looked around, frowning at some of the things I bought. This went on for about 15 minutes before I finally found the perfect outfit!

**(AGAIN PICTURE IN PROFILE, PLEASE DONT MAKE FUN OF MY POOR DESCRIPTIONS)**

It was a red halter top, a pair of jeans, red pumps, a red and gold belt, red earings that said "kiss me", a black heart necklace, black bracletes, a red puma bag, and a red and black plaid hat.

Totally hot, and will look amazing on me.

I changed at vampire speed and ran down stairs to comfort Emmett because he lost against Jasper.

**OKAY, SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, AND IM SO SORRY FOR ALL THE FILLERS**

**GO LOOK AT THE OUTFITS AND**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**THANKS, LUV YA**

**-JADE **


	12. school, shopping, and a concert

**OKAY SO THIS CHAPTER IS SCHOOL, SHOPPING, AND THE CONCERT AND THE NEXT ONE IS THE AFTERPARTY**

**ANYWHO, I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO ****FutureGirl04 ****WHO'S REVIEW INSPIRED ME TO WRITE THIS NEXT CHAPTER EARLY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN, IS THAT SIMPLE ENOUGH FOR YOU!?!?!?!?!?!**

**KK, ENJOY!**

BELLA'S POV:

The guys had came down stair about 20 minutes ago and are just now finishing their breakfast.

We all got into Matt's car and drove to the Cullens house. Once we got there they all got in.

Edward came back and sat with me. He wrapped his arm around my soulder. "You look buetiful as always." He said while playing with my hair.

"BELLA!!!! You look awesome, when did you get fashion sense?" asked Alice.

"Actually Rachel picked out all of our outfits." I said. She nodded and turned ot Rachel and began talking about fashion along with Rosalie and Lily.

**--PAGE BREAK--**

Once we got to the school I got out with Rachel, Lily, and the guys. The Cullens got out next and we made out way over to the school ignoring all the camera flashes and questions that were being thrown at us.

We all went off into groups to our first class.

**--page break 2--**

I walked into the cafetria and got a burger and walked over to our table. I saw that the guys were all sitting with the Cullens, wich is good beacsue now I don't have to worry about them not liking each other.

I went over and sat next to Edward listening to his and Toms conversation about sports.

"Hey Bella, were going shopping straight after school. There are so much we have to get like the outfits for tonights afterparty and tomorrow's afterparty. Lexi earler and she told me that you should just wear what you're wearing right now for the concert, so that gives us one less outfit to shop for today." said Alice. I nodded and she turned back and started talking again to the girls.

I smiled glad that they were all getting along so well.

"Hey Bella, you ready to beat the crap out of these pathedic kids in gym?" asked Tom with a huge grin on his face.

"You know it!" I said as we did our secret handshake. Matt gave us his famous dont-do-anything-against-the-rules-or-you'll-both-be-in-huge-trouble look and we smiled at him in return.

The bell was about to ring so we all went to go throw away our trays and head off to our next classes.

**--PAGE BREAK 3--**

It's final my last class, gym. I ran through the doors excited that I finaly didn't have to hold back and act like a klutz anymore.

I was running so fast that I accidentialy bumped into someone. We both fell to the floor and I looked over to see that it was just Tom. We just sat there laughing until the coach yelled at us to get up and go get changed.

I changed in the locker room then went back out and got in line next to Tom. Coach Clamp began to introduce ther next game we are going to play. Dodgeball.

He told us all the rules and everything else we needed to know. Sadly, he also told us that we wouldn't get to start till tomorrow.

We changed back into our regualr clothes and began walking back towards the car.

"I can't believe we didn't get to play today." Tom whined.

"I know, I wanted to hit Lauren int he face so hard that she will have a bruise for a week." I complained.

Tom always trying to look on the bright side said. "Well at least we have tomorrow."

I nodded because we were at the car by now. Rachel pulled me in telling me that the guys were all walking home.

It took us 20 minutes to get to the mall with Rachels fast driving. We talked and gossiped the whole way there.

Once we got there Alice and Rachel took of dragging us behind them.

**--PAGE BREAK 4--**

"Hey Bella, what kinda outfits do we need for the afterparty?" Alice asked me.

"Well, you can wear whatever you want. Some people go really fancy, some people go causual, and others go fancy casual. So realy anything." I said from the clothes rack I was looking at.

She nodded and ran off. I sighed and went back to looking at clothes. I was looking at a really cute top when I felt someone tap my soulder. I jumped around and got into a defence mode.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." said Rosalie with a laugh.

I laughed also. "It's ok, thought you were a crazy fan who was going to kidnap me." She looked at me weirdly. "It happends."

She laughed and said. "Yeah, umm, I just wanted to apolagize. I'm sorry for being so mean to yuo it was uncalled for."

I smiled. "Rose, it's fine. I was never mad at you. Confused, yes but mad, no."

She smiled and we wnet back to shopping.

**--PAHE BREAK 5--**

We had arrived at the concert studio just in time. Or so I thought.

"WERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU ARE 20 MINUTES LATE." screamed Lexi.

"God, Lexiy, settle. We were shopping it's not that big of a deal." I told her walking past her to my dressing room were all the guys were already waiting.

"IT IS A BIG DEAL. YOU WERE LATE AND NOW YOUR FANS HAVE TO WAIT." she yelled.

"NO they don't. I'm going out right now and dont even say that I dont know what songs to do, cause I do. So if you will excuse me I have a show to perform." I said and walked out onto the stage.

The crowd went wild and started cheering.

"Ok are you all ready for it?" I said into the mic. They all screamed. "Okay, so the first song of the night is La La Land. I wrote this when I very first became famous. Hope you like it.

" I am confident but I still have my moments  
Baby, that's just me  
I'm not a supermodel, I still eat McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me

Well some may say i need to be afraid  
Of losing everythig, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same in the La La Land machine

Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress  
Well baby, that's just me  
Who said I can't be single and have to go out and  
mingle  
Baby, that's not me.. No No

Well some may say i need to be afraid  
Of losing everythig, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same in the La La Land

Tell me do you feel the way I feel,  
Cause nothing else is real in the La La Land appeal

Well some may say i need to be afraid  
Of losing everythig, because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same in the La La Land machine  
Well I'm not gonna change in the La La Land  
machine  
I will stay the same in the La La Land  
Machine, Machine, Machine

I won't change anything in my life  
(I won't change anything in my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight) "

**(SONG IN PROFILE!)**

I sang my other hit songs for the night and then walked backstage.

I walked into my dressing room and felt my self being hugged from behind.

"You did amazing, love. I've never heard anyone sing better then you before in all my life and non-life." wispered Edward into my ear.

I smiled at him and kissed him, only to be intrertupted by two annoying little girls.

"Come on guys, the afterparty awaits us! Plus we still have to change!" screamed Alice as she and Rachel ran past us. Rose and Lily running right behind them laughing.

I sighed and kissed Edward one more time before walking after them.

**SO HOW DID YOU LIKE IT? TO BE HONEST IT ISN'T MY FAVORITE CHAPTER BUT I LIKE THE SONG**

**OHH I DONT OWN IT ETIHER ITS ACTUALLY LA LA LAND BY DEMI LOVATO **

**ANYWHO, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE AFTERPARTY **

**SO REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**LUV YA**

**-JADE, GINNYLOOKALIKE42, AND MY GUY NAME JOSH! DONT ASK ITS AND INSIDE JOKE**


	13. the afterparty

**IM BACK, YOU KNOW I NEVER KNEW HOW GOOD IT FEELS TO UPDATE THIS MUCH!**

**ANYWHO, THIS CHAPPIE IS THE AFTERPARTY SO HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, SADLY**

BELLA'S POV:

Us girls had all changed into our outfits for the afterparty.

**(ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE BAD DESCRIPTION THEY ARE ALL ON MY PROFILE SO GO LOOK AT THEM THERE)**

Alice is wearing a black and pink dress, a pink headband, pink and black leaf shaped neacklace, black open-toe pumps, pink diamond ring, pink and silver bangels, pink circle earings, and a metalic pink clutch.

Lily's wearing a green ruffled mini dress, green beaded dangaling earings, a green and gold butterfly necklace, a green braclet, green sunglasses, green flats with a gold button on it, and a green clutch with gold on it.

Rosalie is wearing a dark blue zip up blouse, dark washed jeans, dark blue flats with little ribons on them, a dark blue hat,dark blue dangaling earings, and a dark blue clutch.

Rachel's wearing a wide neck yellow shirt, ripped jeans, the same flats as Rosalie only yellow, the headband that Alice was wearing today (Alice let her borrow it saying it was the only thing that could properly complete the outfit), her guitar necklace, blakc and silver braclets, yellow square dangaling earings, and a yellow purse.

And I am wearing a black shirt that said metro station and had yellow and pink triangles all over it, a mini jean skirt, pink converse, a yellow belt, yellow star necklace, yellow heart dangaling earings, and a gray with pink spots beanie.

We walked into the club, "Twilight", were teh afterparty was being held. We walked up to the guys and all went off our sepret ways. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmet, Rachel and Josh, Lily and Dan, Tom and Matt, and me and Edward.

"You really like Metro Station, don't you?" said Edward as we were dancing.

"Yeah, they rock and they're some of my best friends." I answered back.

He nodded. "So will I ever get to meet them?" he asked, smiling my favorite crooked grin.

"Maybe, if they ever show up." I said.

He opened his mouth to tell me something when someone ran up to us.

"Hey, some chick Lexi said that she wants you to perform a song. Now." he said.

"Umm, I'm kinda busy." I said looking at Edward.

"No, go. I understand, you'll be in trouble if you dont," he said. Then he leaned down in my ear so that only I could hear. "Her thought are quite scary, for a human."

I laughed and gave him a quick kiss before jumping on stage. I grabbed hte microphone and said.

"Ok, so I am going to sing, inless you guys no longer are fans of me. Then I would be sad and would have to kick you all out. So any request?" I heard many screams, but couldn't make out any names. "Allright, never mind. I'll pick the song, sorry I couldn't understamd a word you were saying. Alrgiht so I will sing If I Were a Boy. I wrote this song when my ex had cheated on me. So here goes, hit the music."

"If I were a boy  
even just for a day,  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
and throw on what I wanted and go  
drink beer with the guys  
and chase after girls,  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
and I'd never get confronted for it  
cause they'd stick up for me

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
how it feels to love a girl,  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
'cause I know how it hurts  
when you lose the one you wanted  
'cause he's taking you for granted  
and everything you had got destroyed

If I were a boy  
I would turn off my phone  
tell everyone it's broken  
so they think  
that I was sleeping alone  
I'd put myself first  
and make the rules as I go  
'cause I know that she'd be faithful,  
waiting for me to come home  
(to come home)

If I were a boy  
I think I could understand  
how it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man  
I'd listen to her  
'cause I know how it hurts  
when you lose the one you wanted  
cause he's taken you for granted  
and everything you had got destroyed!

It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake,  
think I'd forgive you like that?!  
If you thought I would wait for you, you thought wrong

But you're just a boy,  
you don't understand  
how it feels to love a girl  
someday you'll wish you were a better man...  
You don't listen to her,  
you don't care how it hurts  
until you lose the one you wanted  
'cause you taken her for granted  
and everything you had got destroyed

but you're just a boy"

The whole crowd went wild. "Encore, Encore, Encore!!"

I sighed. "I guess one more song wouldn't hurt." The screamed even louder."Ok this next song was actually written by one of my bestfriend's mom. She wrote it when her husband left her. I loved it so I put some music to it and here it is a #1 hit. I now present you So What."

"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na

I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So i'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude  
And i'm gonna wear it tonight  
I wanna get in trouble  
I wanna start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
I wanna start a fight

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rockstar  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

Uh, check my flow, uh

The waiter just checked my table  
And gave to Jessica Simp-Shit!  
I guess i'll go sit with drum boy  
At least he'll know how to hit  
What if this song's on the radio  
Then somebody's gonna die  
I'm gonna get in trouble  
My ex will start a fight

Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
He's gonna start a fight  
Na Na Na Na Na Na Na  
We're all gonna get in a fight!

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But that's not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall

So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done (we're done)  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine (I'm just fine)  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight

No No, No No  
I Don't want you tonight  
You weren't there  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, i'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't, i don't want you tonight

Ba da da da da da"

I jumped off the stage and went off towards the guys.

We stayed for a while and then left.

Once we got to the house Edward pretended to leave with the others while he was actually sneaking round to the side of the house waiting to climb up my window.

Everyone else went to bed and Edward came up.

I fell asleep with his arms around me adn him humming my lullaby to me.

**KK, SO THERE IT IS**

**THE SONGS WERE IF I WERE A BOY BY BEYONCE AND SO WHAT? BY PINK**

**THEY ARE BOTH IN MY PROFILE ALONG WITH ALL THE OUTFITS**

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY KEEP ME UPDATING!**

**SO REVIEW**


	14. Chapter 16

**HEY, SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT I'VE BEEN SICK ALL WEEK AND MISSED SCHOOL AND COULDNT UPDATE AND IM REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY**

**SO HERE IT IS!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR TEH CULLENS BUT I DO OWN RACHEL, LILY, DAN, MATT, JOSH, TOM, AND JAMIE!**

**BELLA'S POV:**

After the afterparty we all went home and fell asleep in the living room watching movies. The Cullens went for a quick hunting trip to prepare for tonights concert and afterparty. They will be back in time for the concert, but not school.

I woke up to Rachel levatating me into our closet.

"RACHEL, PUT ME DOWN, NOW!!!" I screamed at her.

I fell to the floor with a thump. She walked into the closet with Lily right behind her.

"Come on Bella. Get up, we've got to get ready for our second day of school." said Lily as she and Rachel walked thru the closet looking for there outfits. I sighed and got up to start looking.

After about 20 minutes of looking we all found outfits.

**(AN: ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE SUCKY DESCRIPTION, ALL THE OUTFITS ARE IN MY PROFILE)**

Rachel was wearing a red and black striped sweater, blue skinny jeans, red sheepskin uggs, her black gutair necklace, red heart shaped earings, and a black sequin beret.

Lily was wearing a white blouse with a black sweater over it, the same skinny jeans as Rachel, a pair of black peep-toe pumps, a red and gold belt, a red purse, red flower necklace, and a red hat.

I was wearing a pink T-shirt that had Tom and Jerry on it, demin bermuda shorts, pink converse, pink hoop earings, a zebra striped belt, and pink braclets.

After we were all dressed and had all eaten we drove to school.

**--PAGE BREAK--**

Classes went by like usual. I walked into the cafetria to see all the guys siiting at our table already.

I bought an apple, a slice of pizza, and a lemonade. I sat down with everyone and the guys and I talked about our line-up for tonight, while the girls talked aobut what they were going to wear to the afterparty.

By the end of lunch we knew what we were going to perform and Lily and Rachel knew what they were going to wear to the next 10 parties that we will ever go to.

**--PAGE BREAK AGAIN--**

I walked into the gym happy to start dogdeball. I ran inot hte locker room and quickly changed into my gym clothes.

Once I was done I looked around trying to find Tom. When I finally found him I started walked over to him.

The coach came over to Tom and asked him if he wanted to be one of the team captains. He agreed and we all lined up so the captains could pick there team.

The other captain was a gril in my Spanish class. I think her name is Jamie.

"Okay, so Jamie you pick first." yelled Coach Clamp.

"Mike." said Jamie.

Yes, now I don't have to be on the same team as him!

"Bella." called Tom.

The whole class looked at him like he was insane for picking me. I silent laughed at them thinking of how much fun this will be when I beat them.

Once all the teams were chosen, we began to play.

Fot the first five minutes Tom and I just dodged everything, suprising everyone by still being in the game.

After half of the other team was out Tom and I stepped forward into the front and each grabbed a ball.

He threw his right and Mike and it hit him square in the gut. I threw mine at Lauren who was only still in because she stood in the back and let all the people in the front get out first.

She wasn't paying any attention and was talking to Jessica. The ball hit her hard in the upper stomach. She fell backwards about 5 feet. The whole class looked over to see who threw it at her. I smiled at them and waved.

We went back to playing and by the end of the period our team had won three games.

We changed back into our regular clothes and walked outside to the car. Everyone else were already inside hiding from the press that had gathered around the car.

Tom and I pushed through and got in. We drove straight to the venue that he concert was being held at.

Once we were in we told the crew how we wanted our instuments set up then whent into our room. The Cullens were already there. I walked over to Edward and sat next to him on one of hte couches.

"Hello, love. I missed you." he said as he wrapped him arm around me.

"I missed you too." I told him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

For the next 20 minutes we all talked and laughed with each other until Alice had a vision. A huge smile broke out on her face as she said, "It's going to storm tonight." All the Cullens joined in the smiling while the guys looked at them like they were crazy.

"They play baseball when it thunderstorms." I explained to them. They all nodded understanding.

"You, guys can play to if you want." Esme invited us.

"No, that's okay. We would say yes but I can't trust some of them to not cheat and use their magic," said Matt looking at Tom and me accusingly. "We'll train while you play. It's been to long since our last training and I fear we might be getting rusty."

"Why would you need to train? You guys were awesome the other night!" said Emmet.

We all laughed and the Cullens looked at us confused.

"That wasn't anything. Those are just warmups. Kid witches and wizards can do that before they even get their basic powers." said Lily. The Cullens once again had shocked looks on their faces.

We laughed at them before one of the stage crew came ina nd told us we were going to perform in 5 minutes.

The band and I walked over to the curtain, while everyone whent to there front row seats.

Once it was time to start we walked out and stood by our instruments.

"Hello Seatle. How are you guys doing tonight?" Josh yelled into his mic.

The crowd went nuts and started screaming.

"Haha, I see that you're all ready to rock. Tonight we will be starting with our song Just Like Me." I yelled.

The guys started to play and I began to sing and dance.

"I slipped down the stairs,  
Tripped over your fragile ego,  
I slid down the hallway,  
Right into the web you'd woven,

And you never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me

You locked all the doors,  
You felt it was safer that way,  
You put up a wall,  
And now your whole world is caving in,

And you never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me

You swallow your pride as,  
You left behind,  
Counting stars to name your lies,  
You let the rain,  
Push you away,  
And now your drowning in the waves

I slipped down the stairs,  
Tripped over your fragile ego,  
I slid down the hallway,  
Right into the web you'd woven,

And you never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me

You locked all the doors,  
You felt it was safer that way,  
You put up a wall,  
And now your whole world is caving in,

Yeah,  
You never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Somebody just like me,  
And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like me,

And you never told me,  
You wanted to love someone,  
Somebody just like,  
Somebody just like me

And you never said,  
That you meant to save someone,  
Like me  
Somebody just like me"

The crowd whent wild, screaming and chearing.

We played for the rest of the night. Once we were done we went backstage were I was dragged away by the girls to change for the afterparty.

**OK, SO THE SONG WAS A PARAMORE DEMO SONG JUST LIKE ME. ITS ON MY PROFILE**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**AND ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON!**

**NOW IM OFF TO TRY AND DO MY MAKEUP WORK BEFORE I WATCH ANOTHER CINDERELLA STORY!!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**;O)**


	15. Chapter 19: training outfits

**OK, SO I GOT A FEW REVIEWS TELLING ME TO DO WHAT EVER I THINK WILL MAKE THE STORY THE BEST AND I WAS THINKING, HOW CAN I DO THIS AND I THOUGHT OF AN EVEN BETTER WAY TO BRING THEM IN!!! SO THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS BEFOREE THE BAD GUYS**

**ANYWHO, YUP THOUGHT I WOULD UPDATE, BUT THIS IS REALLY JUST A FILLER, AND I MEAN REALLY ITS ONLY GOING TO BE EXPLAINING THEIR TRAINING OUTFITS, I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THE ACTUALL TRAINING CHAPTER TOMORROW OR SUNDAY BUT IF I CANT I PROMISE IT WILL BE UP SOMETIME NEXT WEEK!**

**YEAH!!!! I GOT 104 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**ROSES ARE READ,**

**VIOLETS ARE BLUE.**

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, **

**BUT NEITHER DO YOU!**

RACHEL'S POV: **(I DECIDED TO MIX IT UP A BIT!)**

We had returned to the the Cullen house, and are now changing for tonight.

All the guys had changed and where already running to the clearing. The vamp girls were upstairs getting dressed while Lils, Bells, and I are changing downstairs.

**(ONCE AGAIN, I KNOW REALLY BAD DESCRIPTIONS AND THE PICS ARE IN MY PROFILE, ALSO FOR THE CULLENS IMAGINE THEIR OUTFITS IN THE BASEBALL SCENE OF THE MOVIE AND THE GUYS IN SHORTS AND T-SHIRTS!)**

I am wearing a pair of dark blue Victoria Secret signature sweat pants, a orange cami, orange and silver nike sneakers, and nike biceb sweat bands.

Lily was wearing a pair of bright blue Victoria Secret classic sweats, a gray cami, bright blue and white athletic shoes, and a dark blue and black sweatband.

Bella is wearing a pair of black Victoria Secret sweatpants, a blue cami, blue black and white sneakers, and the same sweatband as Lily.

Over all lloked amazing but were still able to train easily.

**OK, SO I KNOW ITS REALLLY SHORT, BUT IT WAS A MAJOR FILLER AND THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE WAAAAAY LONMGER I PROMISE**

**ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT! I'VE GOT PICTURES UP OF RACHEL AND LILY, THEY ARER ON MY PROFILE UNDER THE OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER.**

**REVIEW PLESE!!**


	16. training part 1

**HELLO FELLOW EARTHLINGS!!!!! **

**I NO I LIED AND SAID I WOULD UPDATE AND IM SORRY BUT I WAS BUSY. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!**

**ANYWHO, THE TRAINING I gOGING TO BE IN TWO PARTS MAYBE 3**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN LILY, RACHEL, DAN, JOSH, MATT, TOM, JACKSON, RYAN, BRANDIE, SARA, LAURA, AND THE PLOT**

BELLA'S POV:

Once we were at the clearing I called the guys over to our half of the field. The Cullens were ready and waiting for the storm to start so they could begin.

"Alright, guys. We're gonna start with the mental part of the training" said Matt.

The mental part of the training was when one person at a time would have thier memory temperarely wiped, so they forgot we were just training. While the others would change their apperence so they looked like people we hated. They will each take turns saying something to try and get us to snap and attack them.

This is to make sure we know how to control ourslelves and not react to everything someone says something that makes us mad.

"Bella your first." said Matt. I nodded and walked up to him, while the others took their forms.

Josh was my ex-boyfriend Ryan, Rachel the girl my ex cheated on me with Brandie, Tom was Sara McFly the head cheerleader from our old school, Lily was one of Sara's followers Laura, and Matt and Dan was there to supervise.

Matt then first created an invisable wall to keep the Cullens from possiably coming over and trying to protect me. Then he earsed my memory.

I was in the cafeteria and Ryan and Brandie came up to me. They started making out and I just stood there uneffected until Ryan said, "Brandie you are so much better then Izzy. She was so stupid thinking that I actually liked her, Ha" Brandie just giggled.

I rolled my eyes and repiled loud enough for everyone else to hear "Ha, like I actually liked you. I only dated you because I felt sorry for you being dumped by Shannon." Everyone started laughing and I walked away, only to be stopped by Sara and Laura.

"Izzy, why weren't you at the bonfire last night? It was no fun without having you to laugh at." said Laura. I rolled my eyes at her attempt to embaress me.

"I know why, she wasn't there because she was to busy visting her brothers grave. Well you know what your brother was nothing but a geeky freak like you." Sara said. I didn't even think about what I was doing. I just punched her across the face, sending her flying into a wall.

I was about to throw a fireball at her head when all of a sudden I wasn't in the caferteria anymore and Sara wasn't the one lying on the floor. I put out he flame in my hand and fell to the ground crying. Rachel and Lily ran up to me and held me as I cried.

"It's my fault he's dead." I said. "If I had just listened to him and not sneak out then he would have never followed me."

"It's not your fault. He was killed by a drunk driver, you had nothing to do with that." said Lily.

I shook my head. "Yeah, but it was my fault he was out. If I hadn't snuck out with you guys tehn he would have never followed me."

"Izzy-Bells, we're all sad about Jackson's death, but you need to stop blaming yourself." said Tom, using his old nickname for me.

I wiped away my tears, nodded, and stood up. "All right guys, who's next?"

We continued with teh mental training until everyone was done so we could begin on the physical and magical training.

**EDWARD'S POV(STARTING AT BEGING OF THIS CHAPTER):**

I watched as a guy with light brown hiar with blond highlights and blue eyes**(A/N:PICTURE CHASE CRAWFUR OR HOW EVER U SPELL HIS NAME, HAHA)** made-out with a girl with blonde hair and green eyes. They tried to get Bella mad at them but fialed.

She waled up to two girls, who by my guess where teh schools "It" girls. They said something to her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Wow Eddie, your girls not gonna let anything get to her." said Emmett. By now we had completely forgoten teh game and were watching the group train.

"I wouldn't bet on that." said Alice right before Bella punched the girl straight in the nose. Fire began to form in her hands and we all tried, unsuccesfully, to run past the invisuable wall to help her.

Everyone had turned back into their regular self and Lily and Rachel were holding Bella while she cried.

I overheard their conversation about her brother and tried even harder to break through the wall. All I wanted to do was hold her in my arms and tell her that everything was gonna be allright.

"Edwardm she's gonna be okay." said Jasper. I nodded and leaned against the wall and watched my beutiful Bella.

**OKAY SO ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**

**BUT I'VE BEEN HAVING IDEAS FOR SOME NEW STORIES AND THEY ARE KIND OF BLOCKING ALL IDEAS I HAVE FOR THIS STORY, SO DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE TEH NEW STORIES TO TRY AND CLEAR MY MIND FROM TEHM AND TAKE TURNS ON WICH STORY I UPDATE**

**OR SHOULD I FINISH THIS STORY THEN WRITE THE NEW IDEAS?**

**ANYWHO, PLEASE REVIEW. **

**AND I'M GONNA TRY AND UPDATE QUICKLY BUT NO PROMISES. SORRY**

**REVIEW!!**

**~JADE A.K. dinitri'srealrose**


	17. training part 2

**I, NO. I SUCK. I'M SOOOO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. BUT WE'RE STARTING REVIEWING FOR OUR FINALS AND I REALLY NEED TO CONCENTRATE. ONCE SUMMER COMES I'LL BE ABLE TO UPDATE A LOT MORE, AND I PLAN TO FINISH THIS THEN MAYBE WRITE A SEQUEL! HOPEFULLY I CAN GET IT DONE OVER SUMMER BECAUSE NEXT YEAR I'M GOING TO BE SOO BUSY. I'M DOUBLING UP ON MATH CLASSES SO THAT MEANS TWICE THE HOMEWORK :o(**

**ANYHOO, ONWARD WITH THE STORY,**

**TRAINING PART 2, a break**

**DISCLAIMER: UMMM I'M REALLY TIRED SO I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING FUNNY TO SAY, SHOCKER I KNOW**

BELLA'S POV:

After we had all finished our mental training we decided to take a break. I walked over to the Cullen's and crossed the line that was holding them back.

"How did you do that!?" exclaimed Emmett. I laughed.

"Witch, remember." He just frowned and sat on the grass pulling weeds. "So guys, what happened to playing baseball?" I asked, I had been wondering why they weren't playing but was too busy to ask.

Edward walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me. "We found watching you guys much more enjoyable." He leaned down and kissed me softly on the lips..

"All right you two, enough. We were wondering if, since you guys haven't played yet, we could join for a quick game before we start the physical and magical training. We could you this as a warm up." asked Matt. He and the rest of the gang had joined us on the Cullen's side. "Of course we wouldn't use magic and would keep it our jars." The Cullen's agreed and we all walked over to where we had placed our training bags and pulled out jars.

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

_POOF!_

All seven jars were filled with liquid. One red which was mine, two blue those were Josh and Lily's, two brown Matt and Tom's, and one that was white that was Rachel's.

"Okay so since the numbers are even how about vampires against witches." said Carlisle, we agreed and took outfield first. I was pitching.

Alice was up first, she held the bat above her shoulders, waiting for my pitch. I threw that ball and she swung. A load crack echoed through the forest as the ball went flying through the air. I could see Alice running towards first base but I was more concerned on watching Rachel run through the trees. She jumped into the air and caught it throwing it straight back to me.

"You're out" I said looking over at Alice who was just about to run into second base. She stomped her foot and walked back over to the rest of the Cullen's..

The game continued like that, we had won by 30 points. Emmett was sulking saying that we cheated.

"Emmett we didn't cheat you saw us put our magic in the jars." I said. He just turned his head away from me. Rosalie rolled her eyes and walked away with Alice and Lily most likely talking about an upcoming fashion show or something, while Rachel walked over to us.

"Awwee, come on Muscles, maybe later you could play against us at our game." she said, to any one who didn't know her they might have thought she was trying to cheer him up but I knew better, and knew she was hoping he would say yes so that she could beat him again.

Emmett's face lit up as he asked what our game was. "Soccer!" I answered getting happy again. I loved playing soccer almost as much as I love fighting!

"Wow, Bella. Could you get any more excited?" yelled Jasper from where he was standing with Edward, Tom, Matt, Dan, and Josh. I stuck my tongue out at him..

"I love playing soccer almost as much as I love fighting so Haha." I said before skipping back over to my jar.

I quickly put my magic back in me. It always feels so weird having it out, like I'm naked or something. The others followed suit and put theirs back too.

"Okay, guys now back to training. Physical next." said Matt as we all paired up and crouched into a fight stance.

**OKAY, SO I KNOW IT WASN'T THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER BUT IT WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR THIS STORY THAT I SENT TO MY BETA, MY BFF CRYSTAL!! HAHAHA**

**SO GIVE A ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO HER --MAKES CIRCULAR MOVEMENTS WITH HANDS WHILE CLAPPING--AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	18. training part 3

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH!!!!!!! I AM BACK AND READY FOR A VENGEANCE, NAHHHH I'M JUST KIDDING.**

**BUT I AM BACK, AND I BROUGHT A NEW CHAPTER WITH ME! **

**HAHAHAHA, YEAH I'M HYPER-ISH.**

**ANYHOO, ON WITH STORY**

**DISCLAIMER: I'M TO TIRED TO THINK OF A GOOD ONE (SEE I GO FROM HYPER ONE MINUTE TO TIRED THE NEXT)**

BELLA'S POV:

Matt stood in front of us and told us that we were gonna continue on with out training. "Since we've already had duels this weekI think we should skip magic training and go straight to physical." We all nodded and refilled our jars with our magic.

I decided to partner up with Tom and we spent most of our time sparring and fighting. After about an hour of that, I had won every time, Matt decided we would practice our team fighting and we would be doing this against the Cullen's. They walked over to us and Matt explained the rules to us.

"Witches, no trying to kill. That's about it.," he said. The Cullen's looked confused.

"Shouldn't you tell us not to try to kill you guys." asked Emmett. We laughed which caused the Cullen's even more confusion. I decided to take them out of their misery.

"The only way to kill us is with a stake made from magic of our born element. Making the stake is hard enough but it's also super hard when you're in a fight you have to stake someone with all four elements till you've chosen the correct one. Which as if that isn't hard enough most people don't even carry one stake yet alone all four elements." I say before walking over to my bag. I pull out four silver stakes each with different color swirls on it. Red for fire, blue for water, green for earth, and white for air.

The Cullen's nodded in understanding before crouching down into a fighting stance, we did the same. Tom was the first one to act.

He jumped onto Emmett and began attacking him. The fight had begun.. Alice and Rosalie decided to gang up on me. I roundhouse kicked Rose into a tree and Emmett forgot about Tom and ran over to her.

Rachel took that as an opportunity to tackle him. I laughed as a 130-pound girl attacked him to the ground. While I was watching them I had forget about Alice who had jumped on my back and began pulling at my hair.

I turned around and threw her off of me and into a tree but she didn't stop then. I must have threw her pretty hard cause she went flying through ten trees before finally stopping once she hit a boulder.

Alice jumped into the air and began running towards me, but I was to faster then her. Quickly I sidestepped her and she ran into Edward who had been fighting Lily.

He turned around and saw me standing here. He growled and at first I thought he was growling at me, but then I was pushed into the ground and a huge weight was applied on me. Quickly I pushed them off and pinned them to the ground. When I saw the face of the person who I had pinned down, I let out a squeal of delight!

**OK, I KNOW ITS SHORT AND IS A CLIFFE ALSO BUT I'M GONNA UPDATE SOON!! SO DON'T HATE ME!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!~JADE . dimitri'srealrose**


	19. Jake

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS EVERYONE!!!! I LOVE YOU ALL IN A NON-CREEPY WAY!! HAHAHA!!!**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**I'M STARTING TO WRITE THIS CAHPTER IN BETWEEN THE COMMERCAILS ON THE MTV MUSIC AWARDS!! AND TWILIGHT WON BEST FIGHT!!! ROBERT WON BREAK THROUGH MALE!!!!! AND BEST KISS!!! THEY PLAYED THAT FAKE NEW MOON CLIP AND I STOPPED DEAD I WAS ALL UP ON MY TV AND I JUST STOPPED I WAS ABOUT TO PUNCH IT THEN THEY SAID THE REAL CLIP IS UP NEXT AND I LIKE ALMOST PEED MYSELF I WAS SO HAPPY THAT THEY WERE JUST KIDING. OMG!!! TAYLOR LAUGHTNOR IS SOO HOT, BUT WHATS UP WITH KRISTENS TAN?!?! AND I THINK IT MAKE THE MOVIE LOOK BAD, BUT I KNOW ITS GONNA BE GOOD! AND JASPER IS SO FRICKEN HOT!!!!!!! KRISTEN STEWART WON BEST FEAMLE BUT SHE JUST GO AND DIE I HATE HER AND THINK SHE SHOULDNT HAVE EVER BEEN CASTED, YET ALONE WIN AWARDS FOR IT, AND MY FRIEND POINTED OUT THAT SHE LOOKED REALLY HIGH AND I WOULDN'T PUT IT PAST HER! GRRR... AND TWILGIHT WON BEST MOVIE!! YEAH!!!! IT WAS A GOOD NIGHT FOR TWILIGHT!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT, THE WITCHES BESIDES BELLA**

BELLA'S POV:

I squealed and hugged Jake, who had jumped on me. Edward growled at us and I glared at him.

"Bells, I've missed you so much. How come you never told me that you were Izzy. You know I'm a huge fan of her- erm I mean you?" He said but it sounded more like a question. I shrugged and he laughed.

Everyone else had stopped fighting and were over around us. The Cullen's glaring and the gang looking bored. When Jake noticed he glared right back at the Cullen's then confusing looked at the rest.

"Who are they?" he asked. Rachel automatically went into defensive mode.

"Who are you?" she asked glaring at him.

"Jacob Black, werewolf." he said, sounding like a businessman introducing himself to a new client.

Rachel stopped glaring and started bouncing. "Yeah!! I've always wanted to fight a werewolf. You were right Iz, Forks is so much better then Phoenix. Even if it doesn't have the witch gangs." she said the last part sadly and frowned.

"Witch gangs?" questioned Carlisle. Jake looked even more lost then all the Cullen's.

"Forget about the gang part. What do you mean witch?" he looked truly lost. I laughed at him and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Witch gangs, like gangs made up of witches. We used to always get in fights with them and it was soo FUN!!! We were the purple butterflies** (A/N: INSIDE JOKE)** and we kicked ass!!! Also the witch thing we're witches. Bella will explain it to you while we continue our fight, cause we were winning." she said before attacking Rosalie. The other Cullen's joined in and so did the gang.

I sat on the side and explained to Jake, wanting to be in the fight instead soo badly. He must have sensed it because he said to me. "Wanna go join them? Sam isn't expecting me back for about another hour." I didn't even respond I just jumped up and ran into the fight. I could hear his laughter as he ran into the fight changing in mid air.

I had jumped on Edward and punched him in the face. He fell backwards and looked up to see who had hit him and when he saw it was me, he looked shocked. I laughed and turned to Jasper and started fighting him.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Once we were done fighting, we had won, Jake left promising to talk to me later. We all returned to the Cullen's house and decided we were going to watch a movie.

After spending 20 minutes fighting over which one we were gonna watch, we finally decided on _Mirrors__**. **_

When it came to the part where the sister was in the bathroom and her reflection yanked her jaw off, all the other girls turned their faces into their husband/boyfriends shoulder. I could tell Edward was waiting for my to do the same but I just laughed at it along with Tom and Matt.

Alice and Rosalie stared at us and asked why we were laughing. I answered, "Cause that's not scary." She looked like she was about to interrupt so I added, "Or gross. I've seen way worse, plus she kinda looked like a gorilla in the tub."

"In what movie, besides Saw?" asked Emmett.

"Real life." Tom answered.

"Hmm, never seen it." Emmett, being Emmett thought he was talking about a movie. Esme gasped and pulled us three in a hug.

"Oh, you must have gone through so much!" she exclaimed before giving the others hugs also.

I shrugged and Alice squealed. We all looked at her and she told us she had a vision that showed the school committee planning a dance that we would all be attending. Which meant shopping.

I groaned and Edward laughed before wrapping his arm around me and I leaned into his side.

We all turned our attention back to the movie.

**OKAY THERE IT IS, SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, BUT I PUT IN A BIT OF JAKE FOR ALL YOU JACOB FANS, EVEN THOUGH I HATE HIM**

**ALSO IM PLANNING ON BRINGING IN THE BAD GUY EITHER NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER IT**

**SOOOO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	20. uninvited visitors

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT'S UP PEEPS??? **

**BEFORE I START I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I AM REEEAAALLY CRAVING A MOUNTAIN DEW BUT I DONT HAVE ANY :o( **

**I WAS WATCHING THE NEW MOON TRAILER AND I NOTICED THAT THE SCENE WITH LAURENT AND WHEN JAKE TRANSFORMS ARE DIFFERENT SCENES CAUSE BELLA'S CLOTHES CHANGE. WATCH THE SCENE WITH LAURANT SHE'S WEARING A BLUEISH COLORED SHIRT AND THE SCENE WITH JAKE SHE'S WEARING A BROWN SHIRT! HAHA!!**

**HAHAH OK, ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**AND ONCE AGAIN THANKS TO MY AWESOME BETA CRYSTAL OR AS YOU MIGHT KNOW HER twilight4ever586**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, BECAUSE I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER!**

BELLA'S POV:

Sadly, the weekend flew by and it was time for school again. I really didn't want to get out of bed but I had this gut feeling that told me that something was going to happen today. As I walked over to the closet Lily comes walking out completely dressed.

**(A/N: ONCE AGAIN SORRY FOR THE BAD DESCRIPTIONS BUT THE OUTFITS ARE ON MY PROFILE!)**

She was wearing a purple and pink tie-died baby doll halter, a pair of cut-off short denim shorts, pink heels, a purple shell bracelet, pink hoop earrings, and a purple lower outline necklace.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully. I glared at her and she laughed at me before skipping away. I hate morning people.

Once I was in the closet I saw Rachel pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. She was wearing a wooden beaded halter-top, a dark denim mini-skirt, chestnut brown classic Ugg boots, bangle bracelets, and disco dangling earrings. She blew me a kiss and left, most likely to go and try to wake up the guys.

After a few minutes of looking through our clothes I finally decided on an orange and yellow halter-top, a pair of skinny jeans, black Jimmy Choos, an orange and red pendent necklace, rose gold earrings, and an orange and red charm bracelet.

I ran downstairs where the boys were eating and grabbed a bowl of Trix and sat down On Tom's lap. I ate and then we all got into Josh's Jeep and drove to school.

The Cullen guys were waiting for us by Edward Volvo. I walked over to Edward and gave him a kiss and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we leaned against the car and waited for the rest of the gang to walk over to us.

"Were are Pixie and Barbie?" asked Rachel, using the nicknames she gave them.

Emmett sighed, "Alice had a vision of all of you girls wearing halter tops and wanted to wear them also, so her and Rose had to change and are driving separately." Rolling his eyes he walked over to the guys and they all started talking about the game last night.

Suddenly Rose's BMW comes pulling into the parking lot. Alice steps out first and she's wearing a blue and purple brush stroked halter, light washed ripped shorts, blue heels, a purple bangle bracelet, blue shell dangle earrings, and a pair of purple sunglasses.

Rose got out next and was wearing a solid red halter, a pair of denim shorts, red pumps, red teardrop earrings, a red and pink flowerish necklace, and a red and black bracelet.

"Bella! You actually showed some fashion sense!" exclaimed Alice as she ran over and hugged me. I laughed at her and walked with Edward and Tom to our first period class.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally it was time for lunch. I got a slice of pizza and sat down with everyone at our table.

"Bells, you are so coming with us tonight!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Coming, where?" I asked, not really wanting an answer.

"Shopping, duhh!" answered Alice.

"Why do we need to go shopping?" Once again, I felt like I already knew the answer.

"For the dance, of course!" answered Rose.

I sighed and took a bite out of my pizza, knowing that there was no way out of it. The guys laughed at my expression. I glared at them and they shut up, making me instantly happier.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finally school was over, but when I walked out into the parking lot and saw the girl waiting for me by Rose's BMW I wanted nothing more then to just turn around and walk back inside.

As I was walking over to them, I caught three familiar scents in the air. I froze mid step and stiffened, as did the rest of the gang while the Cullen's looked at us funny.

After a second, I realized that freezing isn't going to do anything and I ran over to the gang, whom were all piling into Josh's Jeep.

I turned to the Cullen's. "We'll meet you at your house. Go, now, don't stop for anything. It's important." They still looked shocked and worried but nodded anyway.

I jumped into the Jeep and told Josh to go and we speed down the streets of Forks, following the Cullen's, and knowing that _they_ were most likely following us.

Rachel turned towards me and said, "So I guess this means no shopping tonight, right?"

**OK, SO UNLIKE MY LAST CLIFFE I ACTUALLY KNOW WHAT IM GOING TO DO NEXT CHAPTER. AREN'T YOU SO PROUD OF ME!! HAHAHA**

**OK SO I KNOW IT WAS SHORT BUT IT GOT THE PLOT MOVING **

**ANYWHO, REVIEW!!(HAHA THAT RHYMED) THEY MAKE ME FEEL BETTER!!**

**HAHAHA**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	21. flashbacks and Hailey

**I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY THEN WHEN I PLANNED TO UPDATE I GOT SICK AND MY MOM SAID IM FINALLY GOOD ENOUGH TO GO ON THE COMPUTER. **

**ANYWHO, THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT TO twilight4ever568 FOR BETAING AND TO 31 fan Monica () FOR THE AWESOME REVIEW, IT LIKE TOTALLY MADE MY DAY!**

**ALSO I CAN'T REMEBER IF I CALLED THE BOYS WIZARDS EARLIER BUT I WANTED TO CORRECT THAT TEHY ARE ALL CALL WITCHES EVEN THE GUYS.**

**Disclaimer: TWILIGHT ME NO OWNY!!!!!!**

BELLA'S POV:

We pulled up to the Cullen's house and jumped out of the car, _they _had stopped following us when they got stuck at a red light. I ran into their house with the gang following me and the Cullen's waiting inside. Carlisle had just returned from the hospital and someone must have told them what they know so far.

Edward came running right over to me. "What's going on?" he asked.

On the way over I had been deciding on how much to tell them, and I had finally decided on telling them everything.

"Ok, so I don't know if you noticed but there were a bunch of new scents at school today," I started and he nodded so I continued. "Well three of them are _very_ familiar to us. Like we told you, we used to get in a bunch of fights with other witches. Well those three scents are of some of the people we fought.

"It was the worse battle we ever had, and trust me, we've had a lot of battles. One of our closets friends died and another joined up with the other team. We killed most of them, but three survived. A blonde girl who I never learned the name of, Zack he has brown hair, and Sarah who was our friend. She left with them, breaking up with Tom, and from what I could assume after she made out with Zack is going out with him." I finished and looked over at Tom. He had the same angry expression that he always has whenever he thinks of her. They had been perfect with each other and she had been like a sister to us girls until that day.

"But why do you think they are back?" asked Carlisle.

Rachel shrugged and said, "To fight."

Jasper sat up straight at hearing this. "We'll help." he said. I was going to refuse when he felt my resentment and added. "You've seen how well we can fight, Bella. And guessing from the number of different scents we picked up on they have many witches with them, along with some vampires."

I was shocked, I hadn't sense any vampires. "What do you mean vampires?" asked Matt.

"You couldn't smell them?" asked Jasper.

I answered. "No, we must have been to caught off-guard to pay attention."

Tom stood up. "But that doesn't make sense, Sarah was always against interacting with other races, even humans. She always thought witches were superior, and hated having to as she said it 'mingle with inferior races and species'. It was one of the few things I disliked about her"

Lily lay back on the floor and glared at the ceiling, "Maybe her perfect little "Zackie" made her better like she said he would." Venom was dripping in her words. She always hated what Sarah did to Tom that day almost as much as Matt and I did.

_FLASHBACK_

Sarah was standing there with the wind blowing her straight blonde hair. The bodies of all the other dead witches lying around her. The other blond was standing behind her along with Zack, I had learned his name while I was fighting him.

"I'm leaving you losers." she said, sounding like she thought she was such a badass for leaving us.

"Losers? We won, you idiot." I yelled at her. Lily was standing next me and Tom was on my other side, while the others were down looking for Hailey.

"Well you're still losers." was her amazing comeback.

"But why? What about us?" Tom asked, franticly.

She laughed. "I liked you and all, but you are nothing compared to Zack." She turned to Zack and kissed him. He just smiled at Tom and had a smug look on hid face.

"Wait, so you're leaving us, your family and friends for these three idiots?" yelled Lily as she began walking towards her while water was forming in balls on her hand.

All the yelling caught Matt's attention and he looked up at us. He saw Lily about to attack and ran up to her stopping her.

Sarah was still laughing, "You always were the worse fighter, Lils. I'm going to be so much better off with Zackie. He brings out the better person in me. Tom, you just never could do that. I think that may be why we didn't work out."

"Or maybe it's just because you are a bitch!" I screamed. I jumped to attack her but Matt and Tom held me back. She laughed, hooked arms with Zack, flipped her hair, and walked away. The other blonde following close behind the two.

Tom had an emotionless mask on his face, but I knew him well enough to know what he was feeling. I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug telling him it was going to be ok. Once I walked back over to Matt, Lily did the same.

"Uhh guys?" called Josh. We turned to look at him and the rest of the gang. "We can't find Hailey."

I was confused. "But she would never leave in the middle of a battle."

"I know, and I think she might be..... dead." he said, his voice breaking on the word dead.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I had just lost my older brother and now I'm going to lose my best friend?

"How? She was so powerful. Who could have killed her, and without us knowing?" questioned Rachel, also while holding back her tears.

Then finally I couldn't take it I broke down and fell to the ground, crying. Tom and Matt came running over to me and wrapped their arms around me.

_END FLASHBACK_

"We have to get ready. If they are willing to work with vampires to fight us then we better be ready to give them the fight they will never be able to forget." I said. I got up and walked out of the house. I could hear everyone following me.

"Bella! We are going to fight with you no matter what you say!" Edward told me as he walked besides me.

I stopped walking and so did the others. I looked at all the Cullen's and saw the same determination and sighed. "Fine, but I only want you guys fighting the vampires. The witch could easily kill you guys so stay away from them. Okay?"

They all nodded, so I continued to walk to the clearing, were this would all be going down. We got there and it was as big and empty as ever. I had been hoping that they would be waiting for us.

Until someone came walking through the trees. Automatically we all crouched down into a fighting stance.

"Bella?" she called out and I recognized the voice.

"Hailey?" I whispered. She nodded and I ran to her. We hugged and the gang came over to us also. Once we pulled back I saw what she was wearing. **(A/N: HAILEYS OUTFIT ON PROFILE, ALONG WITH PICTURES OF HER WHEN SHE "DIED", HER NOW, SARAH, AND THE BLONDE GIRL WHO'S NAME IS ACTUALLY AMANDA)**

She was wearing a purple tee-shirt with a picture of Sponge bob that said Best Day Ever, a pair of denim jeans, a pair of white shoes that said DC in hot pink and had a blue outline, a cuff bracelet that looks like chains, and a silver beret.

The outfit was very Hailey, not matching but still looks cute together. She normally just throws on whatever clothes are clean and she feels like wearing.

"Where were you for the past two years?" I asked her, giving her a look that said 'you-better-tell-me-or-else'.

She took a deep breath and started her story.

**(I WAS REALLY CLOSE TO CUTTING OFF HERE, BUT DECIDED TO GIVE YOU MORE SINCE IT'S BEEN SO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED)**

"The day of the fight I was fighting Amanda, that blonde bitch, and she was really good. She knocked me threw the rocks and I fell unconscious. When I woke up, I was in a dark basement. Sarah was there and I thought she was captured also but when I told her my plan that I had thought up to escape she took away my magic and told me about how she left you guys. I lunged for her but since she still had her magic she threw me into the wall, knocking me out, again. I was down there for those two years, when finally Amanda came out and gave me my magic. She told me she was tired of being bossed around and was leaving them. She knew that they were going to find you guys and try and finish the fight from that night. I told her to stay with them until the next fight so we can have an advantage of surprise, somewhat."

I was shocked. "Wait, how did you find us so easy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Tabloids, duhhh."

I laughed at my stupidity as she hugged me again.

"They'll be here in two minutes." Alice informed us. I had forgotten the Cullen's were here.

Hailey walked up to them and looked them each over. "Vampires?" she asked. They nodded. She turned back to us. "Why are their eyes gold?" she asked me.

"We can still here you." Rosalie said, clearly annoyed with her.

I walked over to Edward and he wrapped his arm around me, Hailey's eyes lit up when she saw that. "They drink animal blood instead of humans. This is Edward my boyfriend and his family, The Cullen's." She nodded and ran over to Edward and hugged him. He froze and looked at me, surprised by my best friend's action.

"Thank you." she told him before letting go.

He looked even more confused now. "Why?"

"For making Izzy happy, duhh. She hasn't been like this since Jackson died." she said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He smiled at her before kissing me. I pulled away and introduced the rest of the Cullen's to Hailey. She smiled at each of them. After I was done introducing them she walked back over to Matt and he picked her up and spun her around. Her laugh filling the clearing making us all smile; glad to have our friend back.

**OK, SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**HAILEY IS GOING OUT WITH MATT SO NOW EVERYONE BUT TOM HAS A PARTNER, BUT THAT WILL CHANGE SOON. YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT**

**SO REVIEW PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE WITH JASPER ON TOP!!**

**~JADE A.K.A dimitri'srealrose**


	22. Racing, Winning, and Fighting

**THANKS, FOR ALL THE REVIEWS. YOU GUYS ROOOOOOOOOCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK MY SOCKS. TO BAD IM NOT WEARING ANY :o( I WILL GO PUT SOME ONE, JUST SO YOU CAN ROCK THEM OFF. HAHAHA**

**THIS CHAPTER GOES OUT ONCE AGAIN TO MY BETA, CRYSTAL OR OTHERWISE KNOWN AS twilight4ever586 **

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS NOT OWNED BY ME, BUT BY STEPHENIE MEYER.**

BELLA'S POV:

After waiting for them to come for three hours, we finally quit and go back to the Cullen's house. We decided to have a race, witches verses vampires.

I stood in front of everyone. "Ok, so here are the rules. We," I pointed to my friends. "Can't use our witches speed. The first person that makes it to the house wins, along with their team. Also, I'm going to cast a spell that prevents Edward and Alice from using their gifts. Any thing else you want to add?"

The Cullen's shook their heads and I walked over to my friends and got ready. Esme had already run down to the house to officiate who came in first and Carlisle is going to tell us when to go.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" he yelled.

We all took off. I could see the house coming close and then suddenly I saw Edwards's head. He was winning.

Quickly, I let a ball of fire out of my hands and threw it at one of the trees in front of him. It went falling to the ground, still on fire. Edward and the rest of the Cullen's had to stop, while the gang and I laughed and walked right through it.

"You cheated!" Emmett screamed. I stopped while the others kept running towards the house.

I shook my head. "No we didn't. Our rules said nothing about not being allowed to use magic and when I asked if you had anything else to add you said no." I could hear the gang cheering so I put the fire out and began running to the house, while the Cullen's chased me.

I hid behind Tom as they laughed, except for Emmett who was still mad about loosing.

"Aww, Zack look at this. Isn't it just so sweet?" I would recognize that voice anywhere.

I ran in front of everybody and set my whole arms on fire, readying myself for the fight.

He laughed. Sarah looked at me and then to the Cullen's.

She faked a look of shock. "What's this? You have vampire friends too?"

Edward growled and she laughed.

Suddenly, 50 other people came out from the woods. They were the other witches and the vampires.

"Do you still want to do this, or are you just going to surrender?" She asked us, speaking like she was talking to a four year old.

I took a step forward. "Bring it, bitch."

Before either of us could make the first move, Hailey jumped forward.

"AMANDA, NOW!" She yelled.

Amanda spun around and sent fire shooting through the mound of people while running backwards toward us.

The fight had started.

**OK, SO I KNOW IT'S REALLY SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER.**

**OMG!! I'M COMING CLOSE TO AN END FOR THIS STORY. :'o( ONLY ABOUT TWO MORE CHAPTERS. UNLESS YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE A SEQUEL?????**

**ANYWHO, I KEEP FORGETTING TO MENTION WHO THE CHARACTERS ARE BASED AFTER. LILY IS MY BEST FRIEND CRYSTAL, twilgiht4ever586. RACHEL IS A MIX BETWEEN CRYSTAL, MY COUSIN, AND MYSELF. BELLA IS A MIX BETWEEN THE ACTUAL BELLA IN THE STORY, ME, AND MY SISTER. HAILEY IS ALL ME!!! **

**AND AMANDA IS MY OTHER BEST FRIEND RAE, ttwilightffannn888.**

**YUP YUP, SO PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	23. The Fight

**I'M BACK... AND I KNOW IT'S BEEN A LONG WAIT BUT I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY.**

**I'M READLLY SAD CAUSE THERE IS ONLY ONE CHAPTER LEFT AFTER THIS, BUT... I AM GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL!!!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!! WOOT WOOT!!! HAHA!!!!**

**SOMEONE ASKED ME IF HAILEY WAS ON THE BAD SIDE AND I WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP FOR ANYONE ELSE WHO MIGHT THINK SO. SHE IS ****NOT ****BAD, LIKE I SAID IN THE CHAPTER 25, AMANDA, IS NOW ON THE GOOD SIDE ALSO THAT IS WHY SHE YELLED NOW. JUST WANTED TO CLEAR THAT UP FOR ANYONE WHO MIGHT BE CONFUSED.**

**OK, SO I'M GOING OT SHUT UP NOW AND GET ON WITH HTE STORY, HAHA.**

**DISCLAIMER: TWILIGHT IS OWNED BY STEPHENIE MEYER, NOT ME. SO POOP THIS SUCKS. :O(**

BELLA'S POV:

Quickly, while the Cullen's were keeping everyone busy with their fighting, the gang and I ran to our packs and grabbed our combo stakes. It has all four stakes, fire, water, earth, and air, wrapped together so that with one blow to the heart and they're dead.

I turned back to the fight and saw Rosalie fighting a witch. I gasp when I recognized who the witch was, Mike Almond. He was another one of the few witches born with the element fire. I knew that Rosalie didn't have a chance against him. He normally likes to fight without his magic first so that his competitor think that they have a chance to win and then he shoots them with fire.

I ran up to them and quickly dug my stake into his heart and he let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground, dead. I turned towards Rose who was staring, shocked, at his body. She looked up at me, still shocked.

"I told you guys not to fight witches, he could have easily killed you!" I screamed at her.

She shook her head. "I was winning." she tried defending herself.

I laughed without humor. "No, you weren't. He was just letting you think that. Trust me, I knew him, he was one of the other few witches born Fire. He likes to let the people he fight think they're winning and then set them on fire." She just looked shocked.

Three other witches came running towards us and I turned to Rosalie and yelled at her. "Go over there and fight the vampires, it's to dangerous for you over here!"

I killed one of the witches before they even had a chance to fight me and set the other two on fire, before killing them also. Rosalie was still just standing there. "GO!" I screamed at her.

Finally she snapped out of it and ran over with her family. I continued fighting and had killed ten more witches when I heard a high pitch scream. I recognized the voice as Alice. I spun around to see a vampire ripping on her arm. Jasper was trying to get to her but five other vampires were fighting him and holding him back.

I ran towards her and kicked the vampire in the chest, causing him to fall backwards and then I set him on fire, killing him. Alice just stared at me and then ran towards Jasper to help him.

We all continued to fight until there was only Sarah, Zach, and six other witches left. They were all standing up on the hill **(A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF THE CULLENS HAVE A HILL IN THEIR BACKYARD BUT LETS PRETEND THEY DO, OKAY?) **and were glaring down at us.

I smirked and yelled up to them. "You going to give up again?"

Zach tried to run down towards me but Sarah stopped him. "That bitch is mine." She smiled as what I suppose she thought was scary and Zach sighed and nodded.

I quickly turned to the Cullen's and casted the spell that kept them from moving. "You all are staying out of this" Before they could reply I ran forward towards Sarah and began fighting her.

I could tell that she hadn't been practicing lately, because she was loosing, badly. After about ten minutes of fighting her I had my stake right above her heart. I was just about to kill her when I heard Lily scream.

"Bella!! Help me!" I looked over at her and she was fighting some blonde witch. He had her on the ground and was pinning her down. I turned to Sarah and saw her smirk, knowing that I would go and help Lily so I kicked her in the face, knocking her out, and ran towards Lily.

The blonde guy was punching her with a fire fist so I sprayed him with water, putting the fire out. He stopped punching her and looked at me. I smiled sweetly and he growled, jumped off Lily, and started running towards me. I stabbed him with my stake before he could try anything. Lily smiled at me and stood up.

I turned to go back to fighting Sarah when I realized she wasn't there. I looked at the gang and saw that all the witches were dead, including Zach. "Were is Sarah?" I growled at them.

They shook their heads, telling me they didn't know. I looked all around and I could see her, and her scent had weakened, meaning that she had left.

"She got away?" Amanda asked quietly. I sighed, frustrated and nodded. Hailey let out a huge scream and punched a tree so hard that it fell over.

"Why does she always do that?! She's a coward, well she needs to get over herself and prepare to get her ass beaten." She yelled still hitting the now fallen tree. Matt went over and calmed her down. Dan was comforting Lily who was ready to run after her and kill her, and Josh and Rachel were getting ride of the dead bodies. Tom and Amanda were off towards the edge of the yard, talking. I walked back over to the Cullen's and undid the spell.

Edward instantly ran straight to me and rapped his arms around me. I laid my head against his chest, glad that I now had someone to comfort me after a fight.

He pulled away, still hugging me, and looked down at me. "Are you ok?"

I only nodded, still upset that we let Sarah get away again. She always did this, even when she was part of our family, whenever something got to hard for her she ran away from it. Hailey was right, she is a coward.

I let go of Edward and walked over to the gang. "Guys?" They all looked up to me. "When do you think she'll be back?" I whispered, but I knew they had all heard me.

Matt sighed, "I don't know."

"My guess is sooner rather then later, since we killed Zach." Lily said, as she looked down at Zach's dead body.

With that, we quickly burned all the bodies and walked back into the Cullen's house. As the gang was getting the car ready to go home I stayed inside with the Cullen's.

I took a deep breath, "Guys, I'm really sorry for dragging you into this. I know you just had the whole thing with Victoria and the newborns and now this." I looked down at the ground, not wanting to see the hate that I knew they were going to feel towards me. I felt a cold finger under my chin. I looked up to see Edward looking down at me.

"We drug ourselves into it, Bella. If we didn't want to fight then we wouldn't have, but we wanted too. We want to help you, and we will help you whenever Sarah comes back. We'll be with you always." He told me. I just smiled and hugged him and he kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, I love you."

I could feel his smile against my hair. "I love you too."

**OK, SO I HOPE THAT FIGHT WAS GOOD ENOUGH FOR ALL OF YOU GUYS! AND BEFORE ANYONE GETS MAD, SARAH HAD TO LIFE SO THAT I COULD DO THE SEQUEL THE WAY THAT I HAVE PLANNED.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE THE LAST ONE. :'o(**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


	24. The Dance

**IT'S THE LAST CHAPTER!! THIS IS SO SAD. I DON'T WANT IT TO END. BUT ON THE BRIGHT SIDE I AM GOING TO DO A SEQUEL!**

**I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY, SO ONWARD WITH THE CHAPTER!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, OR THE SONG THAT I USE IN THIS CHAPTER(DON'T WANT TO GIVE IT AWAY, SO YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO READ TO FIND OUT WHAT SONG IT IS)**

BELLA'S POV:

A week had passed since the fight. We knew it was going to take a while before Sarah came back, it always did. So we decided to go on like normal until she did return. Which meant that we defently were going to the dance tonight.

"Oh, Bella stop complaining. You'll look fabulous." Alice told me, as she leaned in between the drivers' seat and the passenger seat. All of us girls were driving to my house so that we could get ready.

I sighed. "I just don't want to go. How I look doesn't change anything." She just rolled her eyes and sat back down and continued to talk with Lily, Rachel, and Rosalie about their outfits.

"Don't worry. We'll have fun. We can spike the punch and watch the humans get drunk!" Hailey said. We use to always do that at our old school dances back in Phoenix.

"Only one problem with that. Remember last time we did it and Matt flipped out on us." I told her.

She just smiled evilly and replied. "He won't have to know it was us."

I smiled also and we high fived each other as I pulled into my driveway. Alice squealed and jumped out running straight into the house and into my room, with Lily, Rachel, and Rosalie following close after her.

Hailey sighed and held her arm out towards me. I laughed and connected mine with hers and we skipped upstairs.

By the time we got up to my room Alice was already dressed and was working on her hair. **(OUTFITS ON PROFILE, I SUCK AT DESCRIBING THEM!!)**

She was wearing a cream colored ruffled dress, black high-heeled sandals, a multi strand necklace, black and silver bangle bracelets, gold circle chandelier earrings, and a ring with a blue saffire on it.

Rosalie was the next one to finish getting dressed. She was wearing a red strapless pleated dress, black high heeled sandals that were studded, a bunch of black beaded necklaces, black drop gem earrings, and black and gold bangles.

Lily was wearing a bluish dress, black diamond peep-toe pumps, white pear stud earrings, multi strand crystal necklace, and a flower bracelet.

Rachel was wearing a silver strapless puff dress, silver flats with a button on them, a white flower ring, silver bracelets, silver and colorful coin dangle earrings, and four diamond drop necklace.

"Hailey, Bella, go get dressed. Now." Rachel demanded and pushed us into the closet.

Hailey and I sighed before getting dressed. Hailey was wearing A black strapless dress that had a pink belt around the waist, pink and black peep toe pumps, pink chandelier dangle earrings, pink and black bracelets, a star neon pink necklace, and hot pink extensions in her hair. She normally never wore pink, but then again she also normally never dressed up.

I was wearing a royal blue strapless dress, silver heals, a diamond tennis bracelet, diamond square earrings, and a diamond hear necklace.

We both walked out of the closet and the rest of the girls were waiting for us. Rachel wolf whistled, causing us all to burst out laughing. After we had stopped laughing we all linked arms and walked downstairs to the living room, were the guys had arrived and were waiting.

Edward walked up to me and kissed me. "You look beautiful, as always." I smiled at him and we all went out to the car and left for the dance.

______________________________________

When we entered the gym my jaw dropped. It was amazing looking. There was a stage in the front and a table full of drinks and snacks with chairs lined up against the far south wall. The bleacher was cover with a black cloth with white stars all over it. The lights were all turned off except for the ones that were set up just for tonight. There were white and dark blue streamers all over the ceiling along with dangling stars. It looked like something out of a movie.

"Wow" I whispered. Alice turned to me.

"You like it?" she asked, happily. I nodded and she smiled. "I was head of the dance committee, along with Rosalie and Lily." Both girls smiled proudly.

Hailey stepped forward and hugged them. "Well, you guys did great."

I nodded, "It looks like something out of a movie."

They thanked us and went off to dance with their boyfriend/husbands.

"May I have this dance?" I recognized Edwards voice from behind me.

I giggled and spun around, placing my hand into his waiting one. "Yes, you may."

We danced for most of the night until we heard someone tapping into a microphone. We looked up to see Lexi standing on the stage and our instruments behind her.

"Izzy, Josh, Dan, Tom, Matt, get up here. You guys are going to perform for your classmates." She said in her annoying voice. The whole room burst into screams and cheers. I reluctantly walked up to the stage with the guys. Lexi's smile was just a little too sweet and a little too nice. I knew that she did this just to make me angry.

I love performing, but I just wanted to be able to have a normal dance without having to get up and sing like she always makes me do.

"Ok, so here is a new song for all of y'all that we just wrote the other day. I hope you like it. Oh, and Edward it's for you." I said and everyone cheered and a few girls awed.

The guys started playing and I started to sing.

"You're not alone, together we stand

I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand

When it gets cold, and it feels like the end

There's no place to go, you know I won't give in

(Ahh, ahh)

No I won't give in

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away, I wish you were here

Before it's too late, this could all disappear

Before the doors close, and it comes to an end

With you by my side I will fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)

I'll fight and defend

(Ahh, ahh)

Yeeah, yeah

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Nothing you can do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say when I say I believe

Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny

Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeaaaah

La da da da

La da da da

La da da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Just stay strong

Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Dooo, do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

(Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

(Ahh, ahh)

(Ahh, ahh)

Keep holding on

There's nothing you can say (Nothing you can say)

Nothing you can do (Doo, do)

There's no other way when it comes to the truth

So - keep holding on (Keep holding on)

Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

They all erupted in cheers and we thanked them before getting off the stage and going back over to our friends.

Alice ran up to me and hugged me. "That song is so going to be a number one hit!"

Tom laughed. "All our songs are hits." We all laughed with him as we started to leave the gym. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I smiled up at him.

It was the perfect ending to the perfect night. Hopefully things would stay this way.

**THAT'S IT EVERYONE!! IM SO SAD RIGHT NOW!! I LOVE ALL OF YOU AND YOU ALL ROCK!!**

**BUT I NEED ONE THING, I NEED HELP THING OF A NAME FOR THE SEQUEL I WANT IT TO BE A FAMOUS ______ I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO PUT IN THE BLANK. CAN YOU PLEASE SEND ME OPTION, THROUGH A REVIEW!**

**THANKS, AND INFO FOR IT WILL BE PUT UP SOON!!**

**I WOULD ALSO LOVE TO THANK MY AWESOME BETA CRYSTAL WHO HAS BEEN BETAING THIS SICE ALMOST THE BEGINNING!!! **

**~JADE A.K.A. dimitri'srealrose**


End file.
